The Legend Lives On
by Thegirlwiththepurpleipod
Summary: 13 years ago there was team. They were the greatest group of humans (sorta) known to man. There was only one person that could take them down, and they did. Some went missing, some got killed, and some tried to save the rest. They left behind one thing that could past down the legend. Their children.
1. Chapter 1

**Please Read and Review!**

* * *

Her long red hair was hidden under the blue cap,

And her blue eye shone from all the explosions.

She ducked under the shield and then rolled out of the alien's way, but not before shooting him in the heart with a bullet.

'Just as smooth as Dad' she thought.

"Jessy, are you okay down there?" He asked her. He saw her from the sky.

"Stark! I'm fine. Go find Hawkeye! I haven't heard from him yet!" She responded, knowing if he lost concentration in the sky, he could die.

"Rogers…" He started.

"Austin! Go!" She yelled at him before shooting another round at the aliens.

Austin Stark listened to his teammate. His father would do the same about worrying. Jessy and her father were known to push themselves to hard.

He flew over to where they last left Hawkeye. Barton's son took his name after the incident. His younger sister took a similar name to their mother's. Black Storm.

"Chris, do you copy? Where are you and Lauren?" Stark asked in the Comms unit.

"Might wanna turn around Stark"

Surely he did. What he saw was the two best assassins (Expect for their parents of course) in the world killing Aliens left and right.

Boy…would their parents be proud.

"Jess told me to check on you guys. Naturally she's worried sick!"

"Just go close that portal!" Lauren yelled through the Comms unit.

Austin flew down to find Edward.

What he saw was exactly what he father would be doing.

Edward stood back to back with Jessy. He used his fathers Hammer and kept hitting the Aliens in the face. Jessy was punching, kicking and shooting them in the face.

"ARRRHHHH! HULK SMASH!" He heard Jay roar.

Then he heard some smashes and explosions.

Good Job Hulk.

"Stark. We have to blow up that portal. You have to do the same thing as your father did." He heard Fury speak into his Comms.

They were sending the Nuc.

He had to the same thing his father did. And he silently prayed he didn't die.

He flew out to the Nuc and launched it on his back.

He was going to make his father proud.

He called Jessy on Comms one more time. Just in case.

"Stark! What are you doing?" She called.

"Saving your lives."

"But we can't lose you! I can't lose you!"

"Goodbye Captain Jess."

He heard her scream and sobs. Then some more gun shots.

He flew into the portal, unlatching the Nuc. He flew back, his life source slowly failing.

He made it out of the portal.

But he didn't.

The rest of the Aliens powered down after the portal closed.

Jessy ran to Austin's side. She kneeled down and pulled out his helmet. He was gone.

She let out a muffled sob.

The Avenger 2.0 gathered around their friend.

Then Jessy slapped him on the face.

"OW!" Austin's voice bounced off the buildings.

"You bastard! Next time, don't pass out like a little girl."

The group chuckled.

"It's good have you back Jess."

"It's good to be back Iron Son."

* * *

Jessy Rogers; Daughter of Captain America/Steve Rogers and Sharon Carter.

Austin Starks; Son of Tony Starks/Iron Man and Pepper Potts.

Edward, son of Thor; God of Thunder.

Lauren and Christian Barton; Son and Daughter of Clint Barton/Hawkeye and Natasha Romenoff/ Black Widow.

James "Jay" Banner; Son of Bruce Banner/The Hulk.

And This is their story.


	2. Jessica Rogers

**Please Read and Review!**

* * *

Jessy's POV  
I walked through the bar. I saw a man, and woman talking. Another man trying to catch the beautiful lady's attention, but her attention was focused on the man.

The man was wearing a military uniform, and his blonde hair perfectly combed. He looked like a man that you would find in a storybook.

The woman…was she beautiful! Her reddish-brownish hair was in prefect waves, her lips ruby red. Her dress went down to her knees and had a slant to the end.

They looked like they belonged together.

The scene suddenly changed.

There were bombs exploding everywhere. I stood in the middle of it all. Right next to her, The Star-Spangled Man with a Plan stood there holding his shield, as if to protect me. Then…he was gone.

I woke with a start. Sweating like a pig and breathing heavily. I looked over at her clock.

3:44 A.M.

I sighed. These dreams kept me up for most of my sixteen year old life. Some were of Captain America and that woman, some where when he was in Battle. Them came the man. His hair was slicked back with grease and he always held a staff with a blue globe at the top.

He was the cause of my insomnia.

These dreams started when I was 3 or 4, I could never remember. But I knew the dreams and the insomnia when my father and mother disappeared.

I live with my Aunt Kathryn. My mother was Kathryn's sister.

I was left in her care, she guessed by some sort of the government. She would never tell her who.

I ran a hand through my hair. I decided that the only choice was to try to go back to sleep, and not have those dreams again.  
_

I woke up at 6:48. I stretched out my arms and got up out of bed. I walked over to my closet, which was filled with t-shirt, sweatshirts and colorful pants. I grabbed my white Pierce The Veil band tank-top and my black jeans. It was springtime in New York City. The warm air felt nice, instead of the freezing cold winter. I hate the winter. I hate it. I don't know why, I just do.

I wash my face, brush my teeth and comb my hair. My hair was a rich red color and my eyes were a bright blue, both these things I love about myself.

I was skinny, and muscley. I could eat as much as I want without showing the slightest bit of fat. I had a extremely high metabolism. Most girls thought I was anorexic. I don't think I could give up food to be skinny.

I was good in school, while expect for Math which I was currently failing. My aunt said that my father wasn't the smartest pick in the shed either.

I'm extremely flexible for my age, and I can throw the hardest and fastest punch in the whole school. No one wanted to mess with me.

I am kind, badass, funny, cluzy, and weird.

My best friend is a boy who was a punk.

And I love him like the brother I never got.

Anton is his name. He's just like me, just lot as cluzy.

I had finished eating breakfast and was out the door to go to school. Aunt Kathryn is nurse and probably went to work early.

The school was a short distance from my house. I get there in ten minutes, which gives me another ten to get my junk ready.

I walk into homeroom and spot Anton sitting in the corner like usual. I walk over to him and he smiles.

"Hey little cap! What's hanging?" He asks. He calls me little red, because I was obsessed with Captain America, which both Anton and I thought was the cause of my weird dreams involving him.

"Nothing much! I had another set of weird dreams last night." I waved them off like they were no big deal.

"Oh…no weird guy again?" He asked.

"Yeah…he hasn't been around lately" I said.

"Jessy Rogers, the principle needs you!" My homeroom teacher told me. I smiled at Anton and walked out the door.  
_

I walked into the principle's office a few minutes later. I saw Aunt Kathryn, Principle Marshall, and a African-American man with an eye patch.

"Jessica sit down, please" Mrs. Marshall told me. I sat down in the chair that was in the middle of the man and Aunt Kathryn.

"Jessica, it is a pleasure to finally meet you, your aunt has told me so much about you." The man said shaking her hand.

"Are you another one of her boyfriends? I mean co-workers?" I asked dripping with sarcasm.

"No, but I am her boss. I am Colonel Nick Fury. I run S.H.I.E.L.D." He answered.

"Why are you here?" I asked with a sharpness to my voice.

"I need you, to join my team." He said.

"Why? I'm just a girl. My parents went MIA (A/N: if you don't know what that means, some don't, it means Missing In Action) when I was three. I am an insomniac, and an outcast!" I said "Why on this goddamn earth would you need me for? For my punch? My metabolism? My flexibility? My freakshowness? What?"

"Do you know who your Mother and Father were?" Nick asked me.

"No, but I know their names were Steve and Sharon Rogers. I have their last name." I said.

"Steve Rogers was a agent at S.H.I.E.l.D., but in the 1940's he was a Captain."

"How is that possible?" I asked him "He would be dead!"

"Unless, he was asleep in a block of ice for seventy years, body perfectly intact."

"But the only person that had that happen to them and lived was…Captain America." I started "No. My father is not Captain America! He's just a normal man who died along side my mother in Battle!"

"Do you ever wonder what war he fought in? What battle he was killed in?"

"It as in Iraq! After 9/11!"

"Nope. It was in Venezuela, fighting Ultron. But he didn't die, and neither did your mother. They were MIA, they could be dead, we don't know."

"What about my mother?"

"Agent 13, Sharon Carter, daughter of Peggy Carter. The original Agent 13. Your father and her had some romance back in the day."

"Gross."

"Anyway, Jessy, you have Super Solider and assassin blood flowing through your body right now. I need you to join my team."

"Okay. I'll do it. Not for you though. For my mom and dad."

"Well then, welcome to the Avengers 2.0"

* * *

Jessy Rogers; Daughter of Captain America/Steve Rogers and Sharon Carter.

Austin Starks; Son of Tony Starks/Iron Man and Pepper Potts.

Edward, son of Thor; God of Thunder.

Lauren and Christian Barton; Son and Daughter of Clint Barton/Hawkeye and Natasha Romenoff/ Black Widow.

James "Jay" Banner; Son of Bruce Banner/The Hulk.

And This is their story.


	3. Austin Stark

**Please Read and Review!**

* * *

t was 6:48 when I woke up. Perfect night sleep like always. No demons or nightmares. I always had sweet dreams. I got up and slugged to kitchen, which was on the 74th floor, so we could look out onto New York. By we, I mean my mom and me. My dad was Tony Stark, playboy, genius, billionaire. He came in sometimes, but he never stayed very long.

"JARVIS? Is my father coming in anytime soon?" I asked the robot. My father gave me JARVIS when I was 13 years old, 3 years ago.

"Yes, sir. He is coming today. In fact he is on his way" He responded. I ran back to my room and threw on black jeans, a white v-neck and my converse.

I ran to my mirror and fixed my brownish blonde hair. I brushed my teeth quickly. Wiped the sleep out of my eyes and walked back into the Kitchen/Lounge.

My father stood there, talking to a man with an eye patch. My father turned around and his face lit up when he saw me.

"Austin! I've missed you!" He slandered over to me and gave me a man hug. I gave him one back.

"I've miss you too." I responded. I miss my dad, sure, but it was always weird seeing him after a while. Like he was a uncle that I never saw.

"I want you to meet my friend and bossish person, Nick Fury!" He said, pointing at the mysterious man with the eye patch.

"Nice to meet you sir." I said shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you also, your father has told me a lot about you." He said.

"Son, we need to talk about something." My father said, directing us to the couch.

"About what?" I was worried.

"I want you to join my team." Nick Fury said.

"Why me?" I asked.

"Cause…He needs a new set of heroes…his last one fell apart." My father had a sad look in his eyes, like he was in a memory that he couldn't get out of.

"See, Austin, you are special. You are a genius just like your father. But you also hold something that others don't." Nick Fury started.

"You are my son, but you are also someone else's son. You are Iron Man's son." My father finished.

I stared at the two men. That's why he always was talking about him, like he was a old friend. He talked out the Avengers…and the teammates he had. My dad was no doubt Iron Man.

"That's why you talked about him so much!" I said.

"Yes." He said.

"But why do you need me? I don't know how to fly the suit, or anything."

"Oh, but you do Austin. When you were a baby, your father brought you to the S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters. We put all the data, the manual, everything into your tiny brain. Stark thought that you might need to be the next Iron Man one day, and he was right." Nick said.

"I'm the new Iron Man? What?" I said.

"Since the Avengers feel apart about 13 years ago, I've been waiting for their kids to grow up. Captain America's daughter, Hulk's Son, Thor's son, and Hawkeye's and Black Widow's set of twins and you, Iron Man's son." Nick Fury said.

"Tell me what happened to them? The rest of the team? My dad survived but the rest didn't?" I asked.

My father spoke up next, "We were fighting Ultron, something I created. I went back to New York to see if I could shut it off, but I couldn't. Captain America and his wife Sharon were the last to go. They didn't die. I knew it. It takes more that a few fights to kill that soldier. They either ran or pretended to be dead and got away. Bruce Banner, The Hulk, is alive but he is away in Scotland. Hawkeye and Black Widow…they died in battle. Their kids were raised by S.H.I.E.L.D. Thor left to Asgard after he killed Ultron. He never has returned."

The story was filled with sadness, hopefulness and hardship.

"So, I am I just like a replace?" I asked.

"Nope. Just a new team with the same name."

"I'll do it." I had to. This was a chance to change my life.

"Well then Iron Man, welcome to the Avengers 2.0."

* * *

Jessy Rogers; Daughter of Captain America/Steve Rogers and Sharon Carter.

Austin Starks; Son of Tony Starks/Iron Man and Pepper Potts.

Edward, son of Thor; God of Thunder.

Lauren and Christian Barton; Son and Daughter of Clint Barton/Hawkeye and Natasha Romenoff/ Black Widow.

James "Jay" Banner; Son of Bruce Banner/The Hulk.

And This is their story.


	4. Edward OdinsonFoster

**Please Read and Review! **

**And sorry these chapters are short!**

* * *

Edward's POV  
I walked into the S.H.I.E.L.D base for the first time ever. Unlike the others, I knew who my father was. Thor, son of Odin, God of Thunder. He was a Demi-God? I don't know what that makes me. Quarter-God? I didn't ask for this.

My long brown hair was shaggy today. It always was. My bright green-blue eyes, they were an exact mix between my father's and mother's.

I never got to meet my father. The coward went back to Asgard as soon as the battle was over. He didn't even care if me and my mother were suffering without him.  
He didn't even say goodbye. At all. My mother said he just left. None of the S.H.I.E.L.D members know..expect one.

Mr. Tony Stark himself.

My father and him were good friends apparently. He tried to help my father understand the technology in this time period.

When my father comes back..he is so dead.

"Edward! Welcome to the base. I am Colonel Nick Fury" A man with an eye patch said to me shaking my hand.

"Sup?" I asked. Then my mother gabbed her elbow into my side. "I mean, how are you, sir?"

"Good, are you ready to discuss?" He asked.

"Yes, sir." I followed him to the platform in the middle of the room.

"Edward. It's good to see you again, all grown up. Thor brought, well more like flew, to see the base. Jane was with him, but she took the more typical way. He loved you." Nick told me.

It's not like I heard that one before.

"You, expect for Lauren and Christian Barton, are the only one who knows who their father is, or was. It's a miracle."

It's not a miracle, I'm just sneaky.

"Anyway. When your father was on earth, he was in a team. This team was formed up of the most elite and special humans on the face of the planet. The Super Solider, The Genius, The Rage Machine, The Demi-God, The Archer and The Spy. Other wise known as Captain America, Iron Man, The Hulk, Thor, Hawkeye and Black Widow. They were known as the Avengers." Nick explained. Photos flashed before me showing pictures of all the people he listed.

Why couldn't I be someone else's kid?

"They were the most feared group of super humans in the universe and beyond. But then came Ultron. Tony Starks had created him to help make peace but he malfunctioned and tried to take over the world. Tony Starks survived, I'm sure you know that, but only because he flew back her to see if he could shut it down. Hawkeye and Black Widow were killed in the battle, only because they knew they wouldn't survive Ultron's rage. Bruce Banner, The Hulk, didn't die, he saved us all, with the help of your father of course. The two of them together destroyed Ultron."

"What about Captain America?" I asked.

"He disappeared in the middle of the battle. No ones knows if he's dead or alive. He and wife Sharon. Sharon was another master assassin, just not as well known. We've looked all over the world for them…but we can't find them. They must have changed their names and moved on from being Captain America and Agent 13."

That was heartbreaking. I wonder how their kid feels. Alone? Abandoned? The way I feel?

"Now, their children. You being Thor's Son…you have his powers. He left you his hammer. Captain America's Daughter, Jessy Rogers, we did find the Captain's Shield. She will be receiving it at the first meeting. Iron Man's son, would get his suit and anything else. Black Widow's and Hawkeye's children would be getting her suit and favorite gun and his favorite bow. The Hulk's son, Jay Banner, is getting "The Other Guy". He will be the Hulk. Any Questions?" Nick finally finished.

"Yeah, a few. One, how could you find Captain America's Shield but not him. Two, first meeting?"

"He searched day and night for him, couldn't find him. There was no trace, nothing. But then we came across his shield. We examined it and found "Goodbye" starched into the back. I don't know what that means. And two, first meeting for The Avengers 2.0. You in?" Nick asked for the last time.

"Why not?" I said.

"Welcome to the Avengers 2.0, Edward."

* * *

Jessy Rogers; Daughter of Captain America/Steve Rogers and Sharon Carter.

Austin Starks; Son of Tony Starks/Iron Man and Pepper Potts.

Edward, son of Thor; God of Thunder.

Lauren and Christian Barton; Son and Daughter of Clint Barton/Hawkeye and Natasha Romenoff/ Black Widow.

James "Jay" Banner; Son of Bruce Banner/The Hulk.

And This is their story.


	5. Jay Banner

**Please Read and Review! **

**And sorry these chapters are short!**

* * *

Jay's POV  
My father called me into his office. I was worried. I hated to get my father angry. It always looked like he was turning green! It scared me, and I always run upstairs right afterward.

I shoved my extremely curly hair out of my bright green eyes. I was tall an lanky, not a big fan of sports. I'm a big science geek though.

When I walked into my father's office, a man was sitting there. They were deep in conversation, I didn't want to bother them. My father looked up and noticed me.

"James! Come in! Sit!" He gestured to me to sit down, and I did.

'Don't make him angry, don't make him angry' I thought to myself.

"This is Colonel Nick Fury, an old friend of mine. Nick, this is my son James." He said. I stuck out my hand for him to shake, he took it.

"Nice to meet you, sir. How are you?" I asked him.

'Be polite, don't make him angry.' I thought.

"I'm well, I've heard a lot about you from your father!" He told me. "I heard your a big science fan."

"Yes, sir, I am" I said.

"Just like your old man" Nick joked.

"James, we need to discuss something, something we probably should have a long time ago." My father said, his face looking beyond serious.

Shit, what have I done now?

"A 13 years ago, there was a team. Earth's Mightiest Heroes. The Avengers. The Super Soldier, a man out of time, A Genius, a man with a iron heart, A Demi-God, just out of the legends, A Rage Machine, with extreme anger issues, A Master Assassin and The Archer." Nick explained.

"Their names were Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, The Hulk, Black Widow, and Hawkeye." My father finished.

"They were the most feared team in the world, and maybe even beyond. No one could defeat them. But one did. Ultron." Nick Fury took the wheel.

"Ultron was a robot, that Iron Man created. He was meant to help make peace, but he almost destroyed the world. The Avengers stepped in and stopped him. Captain America and Agent 13 went missing during the battle, we don't know where they are. Black Widow and Hawkeye died, they couldn't handle him. Iron Man flew back to New York to see if he could shut him down, he couldn't By the end of the battle, only Thor and The Hulk were standing. The Hulk destroyed him and Thor took him back to Asgard" My father said.

"Why do I need to know this?" I questioned.

"You are the son of one of those heroes." Nick said.

"Whose?"

"The Hulk." My father said.

My father, was the Rage Machine? No way.

"Do I have your powers?" I asked

"Yes…that's why you turn green when your angry." He answered

"James, I need you to join my team." Nick said.

"Why? Why would you want a rage monster on your team? Someone who doesn't know how to control it?" I asked

I didn't know how to feel. Scared? Angry?

"Oh you know how to control it. When you were a baby, you were brought into SHIELD headquarters. We subconsciously trained you how to keep calm. That's why you have Hulked up at all in your life." My father said

"Are you willing to to join my team…and potentially save the world?"

"Who else is on this team?" I asked him.

"Jessy Rogers, Daughter of Captain America and Sharon Carter, Agent 13. Austin Stark, Son of Iron Man and Pepper Potts. Edward Odinson or Foster, son of Thor and Jane Foster. Lauren and Christian Barton, daughter and son of Black Widow and Hawkeye. And you, Jay Banner, Son of the Hulk and Darcy Banner." Nick explained. "So are you in?"

"Yes, sir."

"Welcome to the Avengers 2.0"

* * *

Jessy Rogers; Daughter of Captain America/Steve Rogers and Sharon Carter.

Austin Stark; Son of Tony Stark/Iron Man and Pepper Potts.

Edward Foster, son of Thor Odinson and Jane Foster; God of Thunder.

Lauren and Christian Barton; Son and Daughter of Clint Barton/Hawkeye and Natasha Romanoff/ Black Widow.

James "Jay" Banner; Son of Bruce Banner/The Hulk.

And This is their story.


	6. Lauren and Chris Barton, meet the team

**Please Read and Review! **

**And sorry these chapters are short!**

* * *

Christian's POV  
I was sitting in the Hellicarrier perched up in a corner. I watched as everyone passed by. This is how I spent my time. Well, expect for when I was practicing my shoot.

Today was special though. I would finally meet the rest of my team. The Avengers 2.0. Nick had been talking about this since my sister and I were young. We were just waiting till they grew up.

Expect for Edward Foster, son of Thor, no one else knew who their parents were, as in Avengers wise. Austin Stark, son of Iron Man, and Jay Banner, son of the Hulk, grew up with their parent(s) being there. Jessy Rogers, daughter of Captain America, and Edward Foster had not.

As for My sister, Lauren and I, out parents were dead. It was sad, yes, but we were proud of being their children. Naturally, we were master assassins. My sister getting everything my mother had, her strength, flexibility, brain. I was the exact image of my father. I was a master archer. It was programmed into my brain.

My sister and I knew everything about the others. Jessica Rogers, who goes by Jessy, had insomnia, caused by her fathers memories of the war. She had his super strength, metabolism, speed, ability to heal faster than others. She was also extremely flexible. Her mother was my mother's best friend, if that was possible.

Austin Stark, was exactly like his father was. He was programmed with everything Iron Man, at a young age. His father was the one who introduced the idea of The Avengers 2.0. Austin was also homeschooled, and a genius like his father.

Edward Foster, he hated his father. His father left for Asgard right after they defeated Ultron. He didn't say goodbye or anything. Just gone. He had his powers and his mothers brain. Physics was his secret passion.

James Banner. Goes by Jay. He was a science fan. He knew everything science. Thanks to his father. He is also a genius. He was going to be the next Hulk. A green, mean, rage machine. He was subconsciously taught how to keep calm at everything that made him made. He could tell himself how to Hulk up whenever.

My sister and I had no stories. We were raised by SHIELD. We didn't have any family. The closest thing we had was Nick Fury. I know every secret about SHIELD and Nick. Nothing goes past me. He told us everything…mostly everything. I could easily find out about anything.

I sighed. I wasn't as excited as I probably should be to finally get to hang out with people my age, other than my sister. This kids didn't grow up like we did. They grew up out in the world. They learned things out there, things that we didn't know. We were mostly spy and book smart. They were street smart.

Lauren, on the other hand, was bouncing off the walls. She was finally happy there was going to be a girl her age she could talk to about girl stuff. Boys that she didn't know. Well, hasn't talked to yet. I don't understand why though. Jessy, was a punk rocker. She hated anything girly and flowery. Girl stuff was nothing for her. The boys were either jerks, nerds or boys who think they are better than everyone else.

But I'm not one to judge a book by its cover.

Then my sister walked in. She had on skinny jeans, and pink flowy top and toms. I was wearing plain blue jeans that were semi baggy, a button up plaid shirt and Hi-tops.

"They have arrived." That was all my sister said before she walked away. I got up out of my perch and followed her.

Let's see what this teams got.

* * *

I was seated at the table in the front of the Hellicarrier. The rest of the team was being escorted down one by one. Lauren was bouncing in her seat. I was slumped over, clearly not wanting to be here. Nick walked over to me and whacked me on the back of the head.

"Sit up." He hissed.

"Yes sir" I sat up.

First to walk in was, Jay Banner. He looked as nervous as his father. He was wearing a flannel shirt and khakis, dress shoes on his feet. I sighed and stood.

"Welcome, I'm Christian Barton. This is my sister, Lauren." I said shaking his hand.

"Hello, I'm James Banner. But you can call me Jay." He said smiling at Lauren and I.

Then walked in Austin Stark. He looked like a normal teenage would. But more of a tool. He was wearing a black v-neck, blue jeans that looked like they were about to fall of his ass and those shoes teenage boys think are cool but in reality they look clunky and heavy.

"I'm Christian Barton, pleasure to meet you" I said sticking out my hand to for him to shake it. He chose to ignore it.

"I'm Lauren Barton, his twin sister." My sister said with a wave.

"I'm James Banner, but you can call me Jay." He said.

"I'm Austin Stark." He said.

The doors opened to reveal Edward Foster. He wore a band t-shirt, that said "ABDC" and a leather jacket. He also wore jeans and combat boots.

"Hello, I'm Edward Foster. It's nice to finally meet you all." He said.

"You must be Jay, it's Awesome to finally the son of the Hulk" he said to the curly haired boy.

"I'm Austin. Austin Stark" He said, he acted like he ran the place.

"Hello, I'm Lauren Barton, this is my brother Christian."

"Pleasure to meet you all." He said. I think I'm gonna like this kid.

Finally, Jessy Rogers walked in. We all turned to stare at the girl, whose father was an American icon. She had a beanie on, black. Her red hair was long. She wore a blue jean vest, a shirt that had her father's shield on it. She wore leggings instead of jeans, and clunky looking combat boots.

"Hello everyone, I'm Jessy Rogers. It's nice to finally meet everyone. I've read all the files." She said. I smiled, she was just like her father, I knew it.

"I'm Jay Banner"

"I'm Edward Foster"

"Stark, Austin Stark"

"I'm Christian Barton and this is my sister Lauren. It's a pleasure to meet you too."

"Now that we are all here, it's time to start the first meeting of The Avengers 2.0" Nick said.

We all sat down at the table. I sat down next to my sister, who sat next to Edward, who sat next to Jessy, whose dat down next to Austin, who sat down next to Jay.

"We all know why we are here. We need another elite force to defend the world. You are the only people who can." Nick started.

"Everyone knows what happened to their parents." Expect Jessy."They were the greatest team of people that have ever walked this earth. The world would be in shambles if it weren't for them."

"Now, all of you have agree to do this, willingly. Now you need to be able to work together. Is that understood?"

A choruses of "Yes's", "Sure's" and "Whatever" sounded off at the table.

"Okay, now I have a few things for you all" Nick said.

He walked over to Jay and held out a necklace.

"It was your mother's"

He walked over to Austin, and held out the first helmet that come from Iron Man.

He skipped Jessy, and went over to Edward and whispered something in his ear. Edward nodded. It was probably something about his fathers hammer.

He handed my sister, our mothers suit and her favorite gun. He gave me my fathers favorite bow.

Then he went back to his spot at the head of the table. He took out the shield, and slid it over to Jessy.

She held it carefully in her hands. I swear I saw a glimmer in her eyes. It was her fathers shield, the one that had saved his life many times. Now, none of us knew if he was safe.

"Meeting dismissed. Go to your cabins." Nick said.

We all got up and left. As Jessy stalked out of the room, I saw a lone tear roll down her face and onto the shield.

* * *

Jessy Rogers; Daughter of Captain America/Steve Rogers and Sharon Carter.

Austin Stark; Son of Tony Stark/Iron Man and Pepper Potts.

Edward Foster, son of Thor Odinson and Jane Foster; God of Thunder.

Lauren and Christian Barton; Son and Daughter of Clint Barton/Hawkeye and Natasha Romanoff/ Black Widow.

James "Jay" Banner; Son of Bruce Banner/The Hulk.

And This is their story.


	7. Talking and the Storm

**Please Read and Review! **

**P.s The song that the Captain sings my father use to sing to me when I was small.**

* * *

Jessy's POV  
I was handed my fathers shield. The one that was supposed to keep him safe, and was now supposed to keep me safe. I felt my eyes well up with warm tears, that were nearly impossible to hold back. But I managed.

"Meeting Dismissed. Go to your cabins" Thank you Nick Fury.

I stalked out of the room. I couldn't cry in front of my team. I'm supposed to follow my father's footsteps and be the team leader. I would become Captain Jessy Rogers, or Captain Jess.

Anton would be so proud of me. I miss him so much, he's my best friend of course! He's the only person I could ever talk to about my dreams. The ones that scared me half to death.

Nick Fury told me that my father had PTSD, Post-Traumatic-Stress-Disorder. Most soldiers from that time period had it. Somehow his dreams were past down to me. The bombs, Peggy, Red Skull, Bucky.

But the man…no one ever explained to me about the man. I asked Nick about him and he didn't say anything. Just "We'll save that for another time". I needed to know. I wanted to know

I finally found my cabin. My name was on the door, but it was Captain Jessica Rogers. I scoffed.

I opened the door, it was large enough. More space than I needed. It was a blue color, the sheets were red and all the furniture was white. Patriotic much? I put the shield on the nail on the wall.

On the bed sat a uniform. It looked very similar to my fathers, just more feminine. It came with red boots and a cap.

I held the soft fabrics in my hands. In this uniform, I would become the next American Icon. Just like my father. I didn't know who to feel. I was so overwhelmed with emotion.

All I want to do is make my parents proud. Whether they're up in heaven or hiding out somewhere in South Africa, I want to make them proud.

"Hey" I heard a voice come from the door way. I set down the cloth and wiped my eyes. I turned around to see Edward.

"Hey Edward" I said. I barely knew him, why is he here?

"I wanted to talk." He said

"Then talk"

"I know how you feel about your parents, it may not be totally the same but I know what it feels like. You feel lost, abandoned. You just want them to say goodbye one more time before they're off again. You want them to be alive" I stared at him. And that's when I broke down.

I ran to him and he gave me a hug. I cried in his arms. It took 13 years to break down. Seeing the other little girls get big hugs from their dads and their mothers braiding their hair for the morning. I could never be Daddy's Little Girl.

"Sh..sh.. It's okay." Edward soothed me. He rubbed my back. I unlatched him and stepped back.

"I'm sorry..it's just all too much. So overwhelming." I said drying my eyes. For some reason, I wasn't embarrassed to cry in front of him. Like he was the older brother that was finally back after a long time.

"It's okay, I understand. It's hard." He said "I'm always here, just so you know. I want to at least have one friend on this team."

I smiled. "Thanks, Ed."

He turned around and stalked back down the hallway. I went back to my bed and moved to uniform.

I went to the closet in search of any Pj bottoms I could find. I found some with American flags on them. Typical.

I prayed that tonight I would be blessed with sweet dreams and no mysterious man. But tonight was the just beginning of the long nights I would spend awake.

And it was all his fault.  
_

I walked around a house. This house was vaguely familiar. I didn't know where it was, but it felt like home somehow. That the house was welcoming me home.

I heard a baby's cry from down the hall, so I followed it. Then a door opened up and a tall man ran into that same room. I followed him in there.

I saw him pick up the baby, and cradle the bundle in his arms. I heard him softly singing to it.

"My Jessy lies over the ocean. My Jessy lies over the sea. My Jessy lies over the ocean. Bring back my Jessy to me." I knew that song.

The man turned around. He couldn't see me, they never could. It was my father, and he was rocking me in his arms. The Super Solider, Mr. Wall of Man was holding me in his arms, as if to protect me from a greater evil. Other than the world.

"Heartwarming isn't it?" I knew that voice. That sneer.

"It's your father..to bad he had to die."

"He's not dead."

"But if he was alive how would you get his shield? Tell me Jessy."

"I don't know." I turned to look the man dead in the eyes. Those blue, icy eyes haunted my every dream.

"I hear you've been asking questions about me. They always go unanswered. You still have yet to figure out my name." He chuckles like this is one big party. "I know why. They are all afraid."

"No. They don't chose to talk about it. "

"But isn't that being afraid? Maybe if your father was still alive he would tell you."

"Why do you chose to haunt me? You seem to know an awful lot about the Avengers and their children!" I yelled at him.

"Because you are the strongest and the weakest. You have the strongest body. But inside you are breaking. You don't know where your father is, or your mother. Little Captain Jess is all alone again."

I stare at the man. He chuckles.

"Just you wait Jessy. A storm is a coming. "

Then he disappears.  
_

I woke up sweaty and out of breath.

2:45 A.M.

I curled up into a ball on my bed.

I'm the strongest and the weakest.

I cried.

He's sending a storm. And I'm gonna have to fight it.

* * *

Jessy Rogers; Daughter of Captain America/Steve Rogers and Sharon Carter.

Austin Stark; Son of Tony Stark/Iron Man and Pepper Potts.

Edward Foster, son of Thor Odinson and Jane Foster; God of Thunder.

Lauren and Christian Barton; Son and Daughter of Clint Barton/Hawkeye and Natasha Romanoff/ Black Widow.

James "Jay" Banner; Son of Bruce Banner/The Hulk.

And This is their story.


	8. Discussions and London

**Please Read and Review!**

* * *

Lauren's POV

We didn't know where we were going. We all met up in the outskirts of Brooklyn to get on the Hellicarrier. We could be going anywhere.

I saw Jessy staring out at the ocean. Her face was pale and she had bags under her eyes. She had pulled her long red hair into a side fishtail braid and had a light blue beanie on. She wore ripped skinny jeans and a red v-neck. She had on white converse.

"I know you're there Lauren. You're not as sneaky as your brother" She called back, making me jump.

"How-"

"My father was solider and my mother was a spy. I know how to sense when someone behind me. Also you were breathing quite heavily." She pointed out.

"Good job, I guess." I told her walking up to stand beside her.

"Thanks" she mumbled.

"So, how do you like the carrier" I asked her.

"It's fine. Foods terrible but I'll manage."

Yeah..how did you sleep? You look tired."

"Fine, I guess. It's just a new place, that's all."I looked at her face. "But I'm guessing you don't t believe me. You probably know everything there is to know about me. My grades, how many hospital visits I've had, my best friends. You were raised by SHIELD"

"Lauren, I'm not stupid. I may not be as smart as Jay or Austin but I'm not a good nothing New Yorker."

"I know. Jessy, I know you have insomnia. I know you have a case of PTSD. I know your best friend, Anton Brown, calls to you Little Cap. I know. I'm sure you would have rather it be kept secret but I know." I said to the girl. "SHIELD life is different. Everything you know, you'll do it taught to you at a young age. Nick said we would most likely teammates, us being the only girls, and he said I was to know everything about you."

"Yeah, I know. I kinda figured" She rubbed the back of her neck "I'm guessing your brother knows too?"

"Yes."

"I'm guessing you know I also say ma'am and sir. I always do a little salute thing to people. I also have a weird obsession with Sherlock and Doctor Who."

"Yes ma'am."I joked doing her little salute thing.

She chuckled.

"I think we are going to be good friends. But just so you know, I don't do girly stuff. No One Direction or Justin Bieber, is that clear?"

"Crystal. Now let's go see what Fury wants."I said linking my arm with hers.

We walked into the front room. I saw Nick talking to the boys about something. He looked up and saw us.

"Jessica, Lauren. Nice for you to come meet us." He said.

I looked at the boys. Jay was dressed rather nicely, for being a teenage boy that is. It was always dress shoes and button up shirts. Edward was wearing a band shirt that said "Of Mice & Men"blue jeans and sneakers. Austin had a white v-neck on, pants that were finally not hanging off his ass and those chunky looking shoes. My brother was wearing a tight black t-shirt and dark wash blue jeans.

"Now, we are going to land somewhere were probably some of you haven't been too." Nick started

"Where?" Edward asked. I saw him glance at Jessy, who gave me a nod. I wonder…

"London, England."Nick answered.

"Really!?&"Jessy said, her face gleaming with excitement. For the daughter of a AMERICAN Icon she seemed fairly happy about.

"Yes"

"You're not shitting me right now?Jessy said. I heard Austin chuckle at her choice of words.

"No, Miss. Rogers, I'm not. Now please be quite."Nick Fury said.

Jessy shut up.

"You will be exploring the city. I think we all need a small break before training." Nick said.

My first thought was to go to my brother but Edward had already walked up to him. Austin had walked up to Jessy, who didn't seem very happy to be with him. I shrugged and walked over to Jay.

"Would you be my partner?" I asked him.

"I would be delighted" He said.

Austin's POV

After the Hellicarrier landed, we shuffled off and caught a cab.

"Where to, lovebirds?" The cabbie asked.

"We're not-" Jessy started but I cut her off.

"The London Eye Pier please"I said, and in return getting a glare from Jessy.

The rest of the ride we sat in silence. We eventually arrived at the pier and we walked around for a little bit.

"So Austin Stark. Son of Iron Man. A genius. What made you want with a regular girl from Brooklyn?" I laughed at her joke. "What?"

"My father that was what your father told Dr. Eskrine when he was picked for the serum." I said.

"Yeah I know. Nick informed me. I just had to."

"I'm guess you also know back in the day, your father and my father didn't get along to well. I'm trying to change that." I said.

"Well, I didn't know that Stark's had hearts!" She joked

"Ha Ha very funny!"

"So why didn't you know? About your father being Iron Man?" She asked

"I guess my father wanted me to stay out of the family business." I joked.

She smiled. I'm glad she wasn't like the other girls. The ones that flipped out over One Direction or something. She was cool.

"Lauren texted me saying Nick wants back at the Hellicarrier." She said.

"But we've only been here for like 20 minutes!" I stated.

She should me her phone which said 5:34, we left at 12:00.

"Time flies when your having fun!" I said.

We walked off to get a cab.

We didn't notice the man following us.

* * *

Jessy Rogers; Daughter of Captain America/Steve Rogers and Sharon Carter.

Austin Stark; Son of Tony Stark/Iron Man and Pepper Potts.

Edward Foster, son of Thor Odinson and Jane Foster; God of Thunder.

Lauren and Christian Barton; Son and Daughter of Clint Barton/Hawkeye and Natasha Romanoff/ Black Widow.

James "Jay" Banner; Son of Bruce Banner/The Hulk.

And This is their story.


	9. Arguments

**Please Read and Review!**

* * *

Jessy's POV  
When Austin and I got on the Hellicarrier we saw food set out for everyone.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Family dinner!" Jay and Lauren yelled at the same time, looking at each other then blushing.

"Why?" Austin asked. None of us were use to family dinners.

"To become a family!" Edward said.

"Come on and sit down!" I went and sat down between Edward and Lauren.

"So what did you and Austin do?" Lauren asked.

"Nothing, just talked. We went to London Eye Pier and it was beautiful. Cold but beautiful!" I smiled. "What about you and Jay?"

"We went window shopping! The stores in London are so nice!"

"That's nice!" I dug into my Chinese food, Pa Ti.

"So Austin, any new inventions coming from your father anytime soon?" Edward asked. I was also curious.

"He told me that he's trying to find something. Something lost." His amber eyes stared with a piercing glare into my stormy blue ones.

"Okay, so cool." Ed said steering away from the subject.

"So, Jess! I heard you were a big Captain America fan before you found out about your father" Jay said to me. I swallowed my bite of food.

"Yeah! It's was funny. My friend Anton called me Little Cap. I always thought he was so selfless, and loyal. He was an actually hero to me, unlike some heroes"

"What are implying, Jessy? That some of the Avengers weren't heroes?" Austin asked.

"No I-"

Austin cut me off "Cause that what I think your saying! Are you implying that your fathers the best Avenger?"

"I'm no-"

"Cause that's exactly what your father said to mine "You aren't a hero, you only do things for yourself". Are you saying that my fathers not a hero?"

"Austin Ca-" Jay tried to sooth.

"Shut up you idiotic rage machine! You know what Jessy! There's nothing special about you or your Father! Everything that is came out of a bottle! That my grandfather helped make! Your father left you!" He screamed in my face.

That's when I snapped.

"You don't know two things about my father! Shut the fuck up! Your the one who lives in a Iron Suit! I might not be like you! I may not be the smartest here, hell, I'm probably the dumbest but shut your face right now before I shut it for you!" I screamed back at him.

"If I'm the one in the iron suit, why are you the one with the shield? You are nothing special Captain Jessy! Just a experiment from a bottle!"

Tears welled up in my eyes.

"Jessy…" Ed said.

"Don't you dare talk about my father like that. You shouldn't be talking. You are just like your father. Selfish, Annoying, Rude and a BASTARD! My father was a great man!"

"At least mine didn't leave me all alone, Little Captain Jessy. It's to bad he had to die"

"My father isn't dead!" I stood up and punched him in he face. Seconds after blood came pouring out of his nose.

I bolted out of the room and to my cabin. I sat at my desk, took out a piece of paper and quickly sketched the man from my dreams.

I was done being weak. I am strong. I am Captain America's daughter. I am Agent 13's daughter. I am Jessica Lillian Roger.

I finished and walked to Nick's office. I knocked on the door.

"Enter"

"I need to know who this man is. I'm sick of your games Fury. Tell me who it is!" I said to him, sharpness to my voice.

"Loki. His name is Loki. He tried to take over the world on the Avengers first mission together. He's the Norse God of Mischief. Thor's adopted brother and Edward's uncle…sorta."

"Thank you Nick." I walked out of the office and back to my room.

He stood there with back turned towards me. The door slammed shut behind me and locked.

"I heard you figured out my name! Captain Jessy moving fast!"

"I'm not afraid of you Loki" My voice was filled with venom.

"You should be. Your father was."

"My father is fearless"

"Your father is dead Jessica! So is your mother!"

"They aren't dead till I know where they are!" I yelled at him.

"Jessy,the storm is just starting, the winds a growing, the rain is a pouring. Expect something soon. Something heartbreaking." He then vanished into thin air.

I sat on my bed.

"My Captain lies over the ocean, my Captain lies over the sea, my Captain lies over the ocean..bring back my father to me" I quietly sang to myself.

Daddy, please come back and be here.

* * *

Jessy Rogers; Daughter of Captain America/Steve Rogers and Sharon Carter.

Austin Stark; Son of Tony Stark/Iron Man and Pepper Potts.

Edward Foster, son of Thor Odinson and Jane Foster; God of Thunder.

Lauren and Christian Barton; Son and Daughter of Clint Barton/Hawkeye and Natasha Romanoff/ Black Widow.

James "Jay" Banner; Son of Bruce Banner/The Hulk.

And This is their story.


	10. Training and Apologys

**Please Read and Review!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Training Edward's POV I walk into the training room the next day. I haven't seen Jessy since last night after she bolted out of the room crying. After the punch to the nose, Austin realized he wasn't himself, and that it was completely out of character. He said it was like someone took over him.

I heard someone punching a punching bag, I thought it would be Christian. I was wrong. Jessy stood there, her hands wrapped, hair in a ponytail. She wore a white t-shirt, and black track pants.

She had sweat dripping down her face. You wouldn't think she was Captain America's daughter…until she broke the punching bag off the hook.

"Dammit!" She yelled. The punching bag had ripped open, and was lying on the floor. She turned around to pick up another one and saw me standing there.

"Pretty impressive" I told her.

She scoffed "Yeah, like breaking punching bags is gonna get me anywhere in life."

"You never know. I'm surprised you knew how to correctly hit a punching bag. It never said anything about you going to a gym."

"Cause I didn't. I just walked in here and knew what to do. It was freaky"

"Okay..I wanted to know, are you okay? About last night?"

"I'll be fine. Austin just misinterpret what I was saying and got mad. I would have done the same thing"

"Yeah, but you ran out of the room crying. No one heard from you or saw for the rest of the night."

"Ed, calm down. When Austin and I are ready we'll talk"

Then Austin came walking in. He was wearing sweatpants and a tanktop (boy style of course). He saw us and his eyes got big.

"Speak of the devil" I mumbled under my breath.

"Hey guys.." Austin said, his voice was filled with awkwardness.

"Hello" Jessy said before lifting up the punching bag.

She started punching it again. Her punches were fast and clean. Perfect form for someone whose never boxed before.

"Jessy I want to apologize, for last night. I don't know what come over me."

She stopped punching the bag and turned around. "Edward could you give us a few moments?"

I nodded and walked away. Truth be told, I was terrified of what was gonna happen in there.

* * *

Jessy's POV

After Edward left I walked over to the bench that Austin was sitting on. I saw down next to him.

"I wanted to say sorry, I wasn't myself and I should have never talked about you or your father like that."

"It's cool, just don't ever do it again."

"I promise." He got up to go train with the Iron Man suit, which was hiding in to corner.

"But Austin, you have to understand that I'm different. I don't know what happened to my parents. I don't know if they are dead or hiding away in the Himalayas. I don't have bodies to bury like Lauren and Chris did, I don't have closer. You have your father and mother, Edward has his mother, Jay has his dad, Lauren and Chris have each other. I don't have anyone. I'm alone, and I might be the strongest one here physically but I'm the weakest emotionally." I explained.

Austin walked back over to me and sat down. "I know and I should have stopped before it got to far. But I can promise you are not alone anymore. You have the team" he moved my head so I was looking straight into his eyes. "You have me"

We stayed like that for a few moments, his fingers under my chin. I never noticed how beautiful his eyes were. A light hazely, amber color. I wrapped my arms around his waist and put my head on his chest. We just sat there holding each other. Protecting each other from the world.

"How bout I help you figure out how to throw that shield, and you help me work the iron man suit?"

"You're on!"

* * *

Jay's POV Lauren and I sat at the table in the main room. We were discussing battle plans about what we were to do.

"I wish we had Jessy and Austin here, their fathers were great at strategies and game plans" Lauren said.

"Yeah, the daughter of a super soldier from World War 2 and the son of one of the worlds main geniuses" I chuckled.

We discussed for another 40 minutes and then sirens started blaring.

"What's going on?" I yelled.

"There's an attack!"

Nick ran into the room.

"Where's Jessy?" He yelled us.

"I don't know!" Lauren yelled back.

"We found something she might want to take a look at."

* * *

Jessy Rogers; Daughter of Captain America/Steve Rogers and Sharon Carter.

Austin Stark; Son of Tony Stark/Iron Man and Pepper Potts.

Edward Foster, son of Thor Odinson and Jane Foster; God of Thunder.

Lauren and Christian Barton; Son and Daughter of Clint Barton/Hawkeye and Natasha Romanoff/ Black Widow.

James "Jay" Banner; Son of Bruce Banner/The Hulk.

And This is their story.


	11. You're Home

**Please Read and Review!**

**I cried while writing this. I'm such a girl.**

* * *

Jessy's POV  
Sirens and red flashes were everywhere. I ran over to where I set down the shield. Austin gave me a funny look.

"Just in case" I told him.

We bolted out of the training room and to the main room. Nick stood there, holding a letter. Lauren and Christian had on straight faces. Jay looked like he was about to explode, and Edward looked like he was going to cry or puke.

"What's going on?" I yelled over the sirens. Nick quickly shut them off.

"We found this among your fathers things. We thought you would want to read it." He told me, handing me the letter.

I walked out of the room to get some privacy. I opened the Envelope, heart pounding against my chest.

_My sweet little Jessy,_  
_I don't know when you will be reading this, I hope it's not to soon. I hope you grew up to be strong and beautiful, just like I hope you would. I hope Nick is helping you and The Avengers 2.0 is off to a good start. Jessy, if you are reading this, I am either dead, very sick, or missing. I was praying that you never have to read this, but life never gives you fair game. I want you to know that I love you, no matter how long I've been gone. I was praying I would have a child to pass on my legacy to, and I'm proud it's you. You look so much like your mother, your red hair and chubby little cheeks. I hope I'm not gone to earlier in your life, so I could see you grow up. You graduate all stages of school, you get accepted into college, find the perfect man, and get married. I hope you have a child, and if you do, tell them to never forget who their grandfather was, Captain America. By then, the olden days will really be over, and the new will settle in. Tell them to never forget their roots and make them promise. I hope you get to grow old and live a life worth living. I love you, My Little Jessy. I hope they can bring you back to me._  
_Sincerely,_  
_Your father, Captain Steve Rogers_

I finished the letter. I stood there looking out at the ocean. He loves me. Tears stung my eyes, and fell onto the paper. Poppa, I miss you. Please come back, daddy…please.

* * *

Lauren's POV  
Jessy had been gone for a while. We decided it would be best to leave her alone. It was such a sensitive subject for her. Sure, my parents might be dead, but at least I know that. She doesn't know. She's been alone all her life and she's probably terrified that he is gone.

"Nick…that letter wasn't found in Captain Rogers stuff was it?" Christian asked.

"Nope, it was written by Rogers, but recently. We've found where he is. And yes, he is alive and well" Nick answered.

"That's amazing! He's alive! She has someone!" Edward cheered.

"Yes,someone that didn't get to see her grow up. It's a good thing we had a SHIELD agent video tape every important thing in her life" Nick chuckled.

I paused for a moment. "Fury, what about her mother? Agent 13? Sharon Carter?"

His face grew sad. "She's gone. We lost her in the battle"

The table grew silent. She had her father but lost her mother. Happy and sad. Loss and gain.

"We are reuniting them when we get back to Stark Towers"

* * *

Jessy's POV  
We landed in the SHIELD runway thingy. Everyone's been keeping there distance, and it's really bugging me. What happened to being a team, a family? Just proves everyone gets bored of little old Jessy. I picked up my bag and walked out of the plane. Everyone was already outside. It was good to be on solid ground again. Earth.

The warm New York air felt nice. Fresh air. It was getting annoying being stuck in there for such a long time! I needed to run like actually run. Not on a treadmill. On solid ground.

Austin walked up next to me. His light brown hair was messy, and his hazel/amber eyes were sparkling from the sun. He was wear a black t-shirt and blue jeans. He would VANS on his feet.

I was wear my "Sleeping with Sirens" shirt and my black skinny jeans. I wore converse on my feet. My hair was in a long fishtail braid, thanks to Lauren. For a girl raised by the government, she knows girl stuff.

"How you feel?" Austin asked.

"The letter brought me into perspective, but it makes me miss him more"

"It's okay, I think you'll see him sooner than you expect." He told me.

I could only hope.

We all got in taxi's and drove to Stark Tower. Mr. Stark offered to let us stay there while we get mission plans done and "become a family".

They pulled to the tower and we all shuffled out. We enter the building and to the elevator. He pressed button 74, which means 74th floor.

The doors opened and we shuffled outside.

"Just place your stuff here and chill. I have to check something" Austin said. He ran out into a room. I looked around. The place seem nice but too fancy for me.

"Okay we are good" I heard low chuckling coming from the room where Austin was. We entered and I saw Tony Stark and a man, whose back was facing me.

He had sandy blonde hair with bits of gray. That's when he turned around. I knew that face and those eyes.

Tears flooded and my sight became blurry.

"Jessy.." He said.

"Daddy" I mumbled. I ran to him, wrapping my arms around his waist. "You're home"

"I am, honey, I am" My father told me.

"They brought you back to me. They really did." I whispered. "I love you Daddy"

"I love you, Jessy"

* * *

Jessy Rogers; Daughter of Captain America/Steve Rogers and Sharon Carter.

Austin Stark; Son of Tony Stark/Iron Man and Pepper Potts.

Edward Foster, son of Thor Odinson and Jane Foster; God of Thunder.

Lauren and Christian Barton; Son and Daughter of Clint Barton/Hawkeye and Natasha Romanoff/ Black Widow.

James "Jay" Banner; Son of Bruce Banner/The Hulk.

And This is their story.


	12. We've got some catching up to do

**Please Read & Review!**

**Not my best chapter oh well!**

* * *

Austin's POV

We watched Jessy and her father finally get reunited. Lauren was hugging Jay, trying not to cry. Jay was holding Lauren. Christian was smiling. Edward was ecstatic. My father had walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks for finding him dad, I'm really glad to see them both so happy" I told him.

"You should have seen him when I was telling him about Jessy, he was bouncing up and down in his seat. He looked like he was about to explode, just like the day she was born" He told me.

Jessy let go of her father, her face was pink and her eyes were bloodshot. I hated to say this but it made her eyes look even more beautiful. She ran up to me and engulfed me in a hug.

"Thank you" she whispered in my ear. She then released me.

My mother walks in, talking to Bruce Banner, Jay's dad.

"Dad!" He said, smiling. What's next Thor comes in?

"Hello everyone!" My mother said.""How about I show the rest of you your rooms?"

Everyone nodded in agreement, and walked off with My mom in front.

That left Captain Rogers, Jessy, , My father and myself.

"How about we sit down and discuss this" my father offered. We all moved toward the sitting area. Jessy sat down in between me and her father.

"Why were you gone? Why didn't you come back?" Jessy asked her father looking down at her hands.

"I don't know. I wish I did, but I just couldn't bare to leave your mother. She was ill and she couldn't be transported to New York. I had to say with her" He told her.

"So she's gone?" She croaked. Tears filled her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, baby girl, I'm so sorry"

I looked at my father, his face stern yet breaking. Bruce, was calm. No emotion.

"I wish I could have been there to see you grow up, but I think Kathryn did a nice job" he chuckled.

"Yeah..I guess so too."

They talked a bit more, Bruce had left to talk to Jay, my father had to work on something for something.

"So your Stark's kid, huh?" Captain was pointing me out.

"Yes sir, it's nice to finally meet you" I told him, putting my had our for him to shake, he did.

"Well, I think Howard would be proud of you. You know how to work the suit?"

"Yes sir"

"Let me guess, they programmed it into your brain?"

"Yes"

"Yeah, it was funny cause even though he knew everything he still kept on hurting himself" I felt my face go red when Jessy mention that.

"At least I didn't punch a punching bag off the hook!" I shot back. Captain straighten up at this.

"You what?"

"I was boxing in the gym and I was punching the punching bag and I kinda broke it off its hook" She said sheepishly.

"That's my girl" He told her patting her back, she smiled. She made her father proud.

"Well, I don't know about you but I'm gonna head to bed" Jessy said standing up.

She kissed her father on the cheek. "Goodnight Dad"

He gave her a hug, and whispered it back to her.

"I'll show you your room" I told her standing up with her. She smiled.

In a comfortable silence we made our way to the elevator.

"Thank you" she whispered.

I smiled at her, and took her hand in my own. I gave it a squeeze.

We got to her floor, and I showed her the room. It was similar to her old one. She released my hand. She walked into the room shutting the door. I was about to walk away when the door opened and she ran out. She gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight Austin" she said before running back inside.

"Goodnight Jess.."

* * *

Jessy's POV

The room was blank. Bare walls. Nothing. Just white.

Then a flash of light.

"Well, well, well, isn't Captain Jessy all happy. Her fathers alive. But her mother isn't. She has the boy of her dreams following her every move"

Loki.

"I told you he wasn't dead" I responded.

"Let me tell you something, girl. You are still the weakest and the strongest."

"But this time I have people to lean on." I sneered at him. "You might be use to people being afraid of you but I'm not. The last time someone tried to make me afraid and "bow down", we ended up disagreeing."

"Just like your father, huh?"

"Mirror image"

"LISTEN HERE JESSICA. That captain or father of your isn't gonna be here long. Neither is that family, or that little old boyfriend of yours. I watch your every move. Watch your back, little captain Jess."

He faded away. A new image appeared.

It was my father. He was sitting on a plane flying it.

"I'm gonna need a rain check on that dance"

"Next Saturday, the Stork club, eight o'clock."

The plane was getting closer to the ground. He kept on talking to the lady.

"I don't wanna step on your-" the plane crashed. I saw my father get knocked out. The plane was filling with cold water. It was freezing over.

I was freezing.

Then the picture faded to black..

* * *

1:45 A.M

I gasped. I was alive, I wasn't frozen, I was fine.

I sat up and saw everyone expect and Pepper standing around my bed.

My father stood on my right, and Austin sat on my left, holding my hand.

"Honey are you okay?" My father asked.

Lauren and Christian stood in the back. They knew what just happened. The dreams, Loki, they know.

"Just a horrible dream" I told them "I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Edward asked.

"Positive"

"Could you please leave us alone?" My father asked. Everyone filed out and Austin gave me one last squeeze of my hand.

"What's going on?"

"I have PTSD, and insomnia"

"I feared"

"Sometimes the dreams about your memories, Peggy, Hydra, Red Skull Bucky. Some are of this man, Loki."

"What does he say to you?"

"That I am the weakest and the strongest."

"What else?"

"There's a storm coming, and it's not gonna be easy."

* * *

Jessy Rogers; Daughter of Captain America/Steve Rogers and Sharon Carter.

Austin Stark; Son of Tony Stark/Iron Man and Pepper Potts.

Edward Foster, son of Thor Odinson and Jane Foster; God of Thunder.

Lauren and Christian Barton; Son and Daughter of Clint Barton/Hawkeye and Natasha Romanoff/ Black Widow.

James "Jay" Banner; Son of Bruce Banner/The Hulk.

And This is their story.


	13. Dancing on the Balcony

**Please Read & Review!**

**I think it will either always be Jessy's or Austin's POV maybe someone else's POV once in a while**

**Sorry it's so short!**

* * *

Austin's POV

It was the night after Jessy had her "Bad Dream". She's been keeping more to herself, and it's worrying me. She just locked herself in her room and only has come out for food. Well, that's what I thought.

I walked to the balcony, and saw her there. I smiled to myself, her hair was moving with the light breeze of the late spring night. She had probably never been this far into NYC, we're right in the middle of it. She's just a girl from Brooklyn.

I've been chased by so many girls, all of them the same. Spoiled, annoying, rude bitches. Jessy..Jessy was different. She knew what it was like to be invisible, a nobody. She didn't have parents growing up. Her friends left her to be popular. She knew what it was like to be left behind.

Jessy Rogers. The name was programmed into my brain, I couldn't get it out. Her smile, her eyes, her hair and her laugh. I feel like such a girl.

I walked up to her. Her back was still turned to me.

"Hey Jess." I said. She jumped slightly and turned around.

"Austin..You scared me" She told me.

"Sorry." I apologized.

"It's whatever"

The radio was playing. It was a slow song that you would hear in the 1930's or 1940's. It was a classical piece, no words.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm better, it's nice to have my father around. It's good to have him back. And it's good to have a family."

"I bet"

We stood there for a few moments, silence falling upon us.

"Would you like to dance?" I asked her.

"I can't dance.." She admitted, a small blush growing on her face.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you.." I whispered into her ear.

She nodded and I pulled her close. I put her hand on my shoulder and put my hand on her waist. We held our hands together.

"1..2..3..4" I softly counted as we moved to the beat of the song. She quickly got the hang of it, and we danced. I looked into her eyes, the usual

stormy blue was turned soft and calm.

"You have such beautiful eyes"

She blushed "Thank you"

We slowly came to a stop. We stood there staring at each other, holding each other, protecting each other.

I don't know how it happened but both of us started to lean in. Our lips were inches apart, when from inside I could hear Jay faintly calling us.

"We should go in" She whispered.

"Yeah, we should" I agreed.

We let go and walked inside to see what Jay wanted. Much to my disappointment.

* * *

Jessy Rogers; Daughter of Captain America/Steve Rogers and Sharon Carter.

Austin Stark; Son of Tony Stark/Iron Man and Pepper Potts.

Edward Foster, son of Thor Odinson and Jane Foster; God of Thunder.

Lauren and Christian Barton; Son and Daughter of Clint Barton/Hawkeye and Natasha Romanoff/ Black Widow.

James "Jay" Banner; Son of Bruce Banner/The Hulk.

And This is their story.


	14. Wake Up, Captain Jess

**Please Read & Review!**

**I think it will either always be Jessy's or Austin's POV maybe someone else's POV once in a while**

**Sorry it's so short!**

* * *

Jessy's POV

After our dance, Austin and I walked inside to see what Jay wanted. He stood there with Lauren, discussing something.

"Hey guys..what's going on?" I asked him. They turned around, looking at us.

"Well, we have some battle strategies we would like you to look over." Lauren said.

I gulped. At that moment, it sunk in. I wasn't just here for fun, I was here because I was considered a Captain. I was suppose to have the battle plans, the missions. I was the brain for these.

"Okay then, how about we sit." Austin offered, snapping me out of my bubble. Damn you Stark.

We walked over to the table, pulling out chairs and taking our seats.

"We think if there is ever an attack on New York, we should.." Jay's voice started to fade out.

My vision started to blur and fade. The world tipped over to the side and I was falling. It was all so slow.

Then he appeared. The eyes. The voice. It all took over my brain in a matter of seconds.

"Well, well, well. Little Captain Jess is scared. I'm getting better at messing with you! Soon, you'll be considered insane. All because of a God." He whispered in my ear. He wasn't there, he took over my mind.

All I could hear was the pounding of my heart. I could see the flashes of lights, colors of the world and the people trying to help me.

"Your storm is upon you. Get ready, Little Captain Jess." He chucked.

This was all a joke to him. I am just a toy to get to the next person.

"Jess.." I heard a voice say, it wasn't Loki's it was someone else's.

"Wake up, Captain Jess" I heard Austin say.

I started to regain feeling in my body. Someone was carrying me, I couldn't make out who it was, my eye sight was still too blurry.

"Dr. Banner, you have to help!" Lauren's voice sounded off, distinct to my ears.

"Please her down, Austin" Dr. Banner's low, calm voice didn't help at all.

I was suddenly on a cold table, metal. It was longer than I was tall. The cold metal was helping.

Then I started to fall asleep.

* * *

It was my mother and father, they are in the hospital. My mother in the bed and holding a small bundle. Me.

"What should we name her?" My father asked.

"I don't know, Olivia?"

"No…what about Jessica?"

"Why?"

"It's the close girl name I could get to James"

My mother laughed. It was a beautiful laugh. It sounded like birds in the spring.

"I love it" she said.

"Jessica Lillian Rogers, Captain Jessy Rogers. It fits"

"I love you, Steve"

"I love you too." He kissed the top of my mothers forehead then took me out of her arms.

"Hey baby girl, I'm your daddy. You're so adorable. Your red hair and chubby little cheeks." He spoke in a voice that was so goofy, it was insanely funny.

My father walked my over and sat down in a chair with me cradled in his arms.

"My Jessy lies over the ocean, my Jessy lies over the sea. My Jessy lies over the ocean, bring back my Jessy to me. Bring Back, Bring Back, oh bring back my Jessy to me to me. Being back, back bring oh bring back my Jessy to me" he sung to me.

There was a knock on the door. Tony Stark came in with Pepper, holding a baby of their own.

"Tony!" My father exclaimed.

"Steve! I see she's a red head!" He joked.

"Yes, Stark!" My mother joked at him back.

"Sharon, how are you? What did you name her?" Pepper asked.

"I'm fine, while as fine as you can be after having a baby. Her name is Jessica Lillian Rogers."

"Little Captain Jess" Tony said.

My father gave me back to my mother. Pepper was still holding Austin.

I was staring at Austin, eyes wide open. He gurgled.

"I find it ironic that she was born on Independence Day, Steve or should I say Captain AMERICA" He yelled the last part, getting shushed by my mother and Pepper.

"Yeah..I know.."

"She's gonna be a good kid, I know that."

"If we ever die, keep an eye on her Stark"

"Yes sir"  


* * *

I woke up still on the cold metal table.

"Good morning Jessica" Dr. Banner said.

"Hello."

"Loki tried to take over your mind but I'm sure you already knew that"

"Yes sir"

"What did he say?"

"My storm is here."

* * *

Jessy Rogers; Daughter of Captain America/Steve Rogers and Sharon Carter.

Austin Stark; Son of Tony Stark/Iron Man and Pepper Potts.

Edward Foster, son of Thor Odinson and Jane Foster; God of Thunder.

Lauren and Christian Barton; Son and Daughter of Clint Barton/Hawkeye and Natasha Romanoff/ Black Widow.

James "Jay" Banner; Son of Bruce Banner/The Hulk.

And This is their story.


	15. Relocating

**Please Read & Review!**

**I think it will either always be Jessy's or Austin's POV maybe someone else's POV once in a while.**

**Sorry it's short.**

* * *

Austin's POV

It was a week since Jessy's episode. She explained everything to us. She has insomnia and PTSD. Somehow her fathers memories and they haunt her. The Loki part confused me though. Why didn't he haunt his nephew? Why Jessy? I know she knew why he did, but she was to afraid to tell us. I don't blame her though. Loki was a god, the God of Mischief to be exact. He could mess with anyone, and sadly, he chose Jessy. It hurts her, He hurts her.

"Austin, Nick wants us to meet him in the living room" Jay appeared at the door.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute" I told him. Instead of him leaving, he walked into the room standing next to my desk, where I was currently seated at.

"Austin, are you thinking about the whole Jessy and Loki thing?" He asked concern growing in his eyes.

"Why would you think that?" I told him, trying to make him believe that I wasn't worried.

"Look at your notepad" I looked down at the notepad in front of me. All that was written on it was Jessy, Dreams and Loki.

"You caught me" I joked.

"Austin, you don't have to hide that you are worried about her. You obviously have feelings for her."

"What?! I do not have feelings for Jessy, we are just really Good friends." I tried to convince him that, but he was the son of Bruce Banner, one of the smartest people in the world.

"No, Edward and Jessy are good friends, You and I are good friends. You danced with her on the balcony the day she had her episode. I see the looks you give her. I'm not blind Austin"

"Okay, I do like her. Is it that obvious?"

"Only to your best friend. Come on lets hurry up, Nick will be upset with us."

"I know you like Lauren!" I shot back at him.

"Everyone knows that"

"Whatever" I grumble as we walk to the elevator.

As we walk into the living room, I spot Jessy talking to her father. She had a smile plastered on her face. I've never seen her so happy since we met. Jay elbowed me in the ribs and we walked over to Fury.

"Finally you guys show up, we've been waiting." Fury glares at us.

"Sorry sir, but we have discus something." Jay told him.

"Anyway, we've decided that we are relocating you from Stark Tower to Malibu, where Stark has his other house." Fury told us.

"Why" Jessy spoke up.

"The potential threat that the Winter Solider will return." Captain Rogers stood tall, emotionless.

"You mean James Barnes? I thought Captain Rogers killed him" Edward said.

"Apparently not. I thought I did, but he's a Russian super spy, he knows ways out of dying." Captain Rogers explained.

"So we have to pack up, again, and move out to Malibu?" Jessy asked.

"Don't worry, and Captain Rogers will be coming with you." Nick said.

"What about my father?" Jay asked.

"He has to return to Scotland" Mr. Stark said.

Everyone nodded, looking around to the other team members. Jessy's glaze caught mine and I gave her a smile, as if to tell her it would be okay. She smiled back, her blue eyes once again stormy.

"Meeting Dismissed, go pack." We all left the room to pack what little we could probably bring.

We filed onto the private jet my father owned, to fly to Malibu, to go to the house my father owned. I didn't realize that my father owned so much. I sat down next to Jay, watching my father sit down with Captain Rogers and Jessy. She smiled at both of them. I got up and walked over to the table. I sat down next to my father. Jessy smiled at me, as if to thank me for saving her from being bored to death.

"Austin, its nice of you to join us, we just about to discuss some possible battle plans" Captain Rogers said to me, giving me a warm hearted smile.

"Cool, can I see?"

My father handed me the battle plans.

"I think that you should have Lauren up with Christian, its to risky for her to be on the ground in a case like this" I told them, switching Lauren's name to where her brothers was.

"I think Edward should be on the ground with me, I think it would be easiest for both of us" Jessy said moving Edward's by her"

Our father's stared us, as if we were the freaks.

"Well, you learn something about your kid everyday" Captain Rogers joked.


	16. Movie Night in Malibu

**Please Read & Review!**

**I think it will either always be Jessy's or Austin's POV maybe someone else's POV once in a while.**

**Sorry it's short.**

* * *

Jessy's POV

The plane ride was short, but sweet. I spent most of it catching up with my dad (He's been gone for 13 years) and discussing battle plans with Austin and his father. Currently, I was sitting shotgun with Austin driving, Jay and Lauren in the back. We were jamming out to an old Nirvana CD, and we were halfway through it when we pulled up to the house, beating Edward, Chris, Mr. Stark and my father. This house was bigger then my old school.

"Woah, this house is huge!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, thanks for pointing that out!" I jokes, earning a half-hearted glare in return.

We saw the other car pulling up, being driven by Happy, Mr. Stark's driver. We all filed out of the car and walked over to the other car.

"What do you think?" Mr. Stark asked us, excitment growing on his face.

"I think it's wicked awesome, sir!" I told him with a smile plastered on my face, and hearing Austin snicker in the background.

"Okay, I'll show you to your rooms." Austin said.

We followed inside, and he showed us the kitchen, the dining room, the living room and the party room, as Mr. Stark liked to call it. Finally, he got to the hallway where our rooms were. It went Edward's, Chris's, Lauren's, Austin's, Jay's and finally mine. Austin walked me in door.

"Here we go!"

"Thanks Austin!" I turned to open the door.

"Hey I was thinking, maybe after you unpack, we could watch a movie together?" He said, but asked in a way.

"I would like that" I said, walking through the door.

"See you soon" He said starting to walk away.

"Yeah, see you soon"

* * *

"JARVIS! What should I wear?" I asked to the disimbodied voice, that was much smarter then me.

"It is just a movie, Miss. Rogers!" He told me, which upsetted me.

"Yeah, I know! I still want to look nice!" I told it, or him…I wasn't exactly sure what it was.

"Well, I think, since it a movie 'date', you should wear some casual. I think that wolf tank top, black shorts with the rips and your imfamous combat boots, you'll make a impression on Mr. Stark" The british robotic voice told me.

"Thank you, JAVRIS!"

"Anytime, Miss. Rogers"

I quickly dug around for the things I was going to wear. Apparently, as a little welcome gift, Mr. Stark had filled our closets with clothes. Luckily, he didn't put any pink in the closet, I might have screamed. Though, I think it was Pepper who filed out what to put in the closets.

I walked over to the makeup stand that Pepper had put in the room. It was filled with my favorite makeup brands. It had my darker eyeshadow, my lipsticks, and my primer stuff. I opened the the box on the table. It had tons of necklaces, bracelets, and rings. I picked out a cross necklace, a snake ring and a ear cuff.

It took other ten minutes and I was ready.

* * *

JARVIS told me where the room was, the movie room. I followed his directions and saw Austin sitting talking to Jay. They were deep in conversation and Austin looked nervous, why?

"Jess!" Jay said, making me jump a little.

"Hey!" I said walking up to sit down.

Austin stood up and met me in the middle.

"Jessy, you look amazing!" He told me, making my face flush red.

"Thank you" I said.

"I'll go now!" Jay said standing up and walking the way I came.

"So, what movie are we gonna watch?" I asked him.

"I was thinking Skyfall." He told me.

"I love that movie!"

"Well lets start watching!" He joked.

We walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Jarvis, play movie and dim lights"

The movie started and the lights went down. I curled into Austin and he put his arm around me. For a moment, all was calm. No Avengers 2.0 to worry about, no Nick to agure with, No Winter Soilder to worry about. No Dreams and Loki. Just calm, and a safe feeling.

But then, the man crashed throught the window. It wasn't Stark, or my father, oh no, it was someone much worst.

"Miss me, Little Captain Jessy?"


	17. Avengers Assemble

**Please Read & Review!**

**I think it will either always be Jessy's or Austin's POV maybe someone else's POV once in a while.**

**I hope you like it!**

* * *

Austin's POV

It was calm. Nothing to worry about. But, sadly, it was one of those 'calm before the storm' moments. It happened so fast. I was pinned up against a wall, and Jessy sat on the ground, on her knees.

"Oh look, Rogers and Stark! This type of thing happens in all the movies!" His glaze moved over to Jessy. "Oh look! Little Captain Jessy finally bowed down. She realized that she would never win!"

Jessy just laughed. "You clearly have never read a comic book!" She look up at him, smiling. "The good guys always win in the end!"

"You silly little girl! In the future, there will be no flags to bare on a shield. No countries to love and call your own. Nations will fall, and their flags will burn with them in the ashes! I will be victorious!"

"Not in our future!"

"Tell me, where is this team of yours?" He questioned.

"You might want to turn around." He spun around, and saw the team. Lauren had her guns locked and loaded, Chris was loading an arrow in his bow, Edward was swinging the hammer, and Jay was ready to Hulk up.

"Mirror image of your parents, aren't you?"

"Hey, Captain, you might want this!" Lauren tossed her the shield, which Jessy caught with ease, and slid it onto her arm.

"You forgot one tiny detail, Loki"

"What would this detail be?"

"We are our parents!" Jessy hit him under the jaw with the shield. He staggered backwards and almost fell, he shot her with energy that she defected with the shield. I took this change to run downstairs to my fathers workplace. I punched in the code and run through the door.

"Just need to get my suit!" I said running over to the specially made suit, that was mine.

"Why?" My father questioned.

"There's a physco-manic in the movie, trying to get revenge on everyone." I told him, like it was joke.

I flew out the little opening that my father had put in when I was young. I flew to the movie room, and since it faced the water and window was shattered, I could see what was happening.

"JARVIS, video on what's happening down there"

The stream popped up, Loki was shooting energy things out his staff, Lauren was running to shield herself, Chris was loading another arrow in the bow, Edward was trying to create lightening to shoot at Loki, Jessy had gotten her hands on a gun and was trying to shot Loki, and Jay was hiding behind a chair.

"HEY YO, JAY! ANYTIME THAT YOU WANNA HULK UP, THAT WOULD BE COOL!" Jessy yelled at Jay.

"Uh..okay" He said, he stood up as if to Hulk up automadically.

I saw him having trouble and so I started shooting him with the arc reactor stuff, his feet to be exact.

"Hey, Austin, stop!" He yelled at me. I didn't stop, until he started growing and turning green.

Next thing you knew, Jay was Hulk and everyone stepped out of the way. I silently prayed that he wouldn't turn on us.

He walked over to Loki and grabbed him by his leg. Jay brought him up to eye level and laughed at how scared Loki looked.

"You puny man, you make Hulk mad! HULK SMASH YOU!" He start slamming Loki against the ground multiple time then chucked him at the floor. Edward put the hammer on Loki.

"You children forgot one tiny detail." Then he vanished, we forgot he could heliport anywhere.

Jay started sizing down and Edward got a blanket to cover up, you know, the goods. He fell asleep on the ground. Lauren sat next to him, holding her wrist. Edward was examining his leg. Chris had a cut on his arm, and was slightly limping. Jessy had a cut on her forehead, forearm, and shoulder. She was also glaring at me.

"You bastard! You could have helped us!" She yelled at me.

"I helped!"

"No, you stayed in the air, the iron suit" Her face was turning red.

"I helped Jay, Hulk up!"

"Mr. Stark, I would recommend to stop fighting with her."

"Yeah right!" She stalked out of the room, I took of my helmet and went to go follow. Lauren caught my arm.

"Just leave her be! She's just upset Loki got away." She told me.

* * *

Jessy's POV

I fell asleep once I got to my room.

I dreamed a dream I never wanted to relive.

I was making deviled eggs with my Aunt Kathryn, since it was Easter the next day. I loved making deviled eggs with her. It was always so fun.

It was a warm April day, and the weather was looking up. We were in the middle of putting the filling in the egg halves, when someone knocked on the door.

My aunt wiped her hands on her apron, walking to the door. Being a curious 3 year old, I followed her to the door. A man stood there, he had an eye patch. So that's were I knew Nick from!

He started talking to my aunt. She brought her hand to her mouth, tears started falling down. He handed her a letter, I would get that letter when I could read. It explained my parents death, or reason they went missing.

She thanked him and shut the door. My aunt turned to me, and knelt down, putting her hands on my tiny little shoulders.

"Jessy, I have to tell you something."

"Yes, Aunt Kat?" I couldn't even say Kathryn.

"Mommy and Daddy aren't coming home." She told me in between sobs.

"Why not?"

"They went to see God."

"Will they come back?"

"They need to stay up there, God needs them to help look after you."

"They won't say bye-bye?"

"They can't sweetheart, I'm sorry"

My 3 year old self, started sobbing. I remember not sleeping for the next 3 days, and finally falling asleep and seeing Loki.

"I want them to say bye!"

* * *

I woke up, with tears streaming down my face.

I ran to where my fathers room was located.

I knocked on the door, and he opened it.

I hugged him as tight as I could.

"What is it Jessy?" He asked me, hugging me back.

"You forgot to say goodbye."


	18. More foes then we thought

**Please Read & Review!**

**I hope you like it!**

**You guys don't know how many times in the past week I've had to rewrite chapters. I'm not even joking. **

**And Sorry it's like really short, I truely thought it was longer!**

* * *

Jessy's POV

After I went to my father's room last night we sat and talked about what happened after the battle. He explain my mother had gotten very sick and was too sick to be moved back to the SHIELD headquarters. He wishes he could have found a way to. He told me how much he missed me and how he wish he could have come back. Shortly after, my mother had past and he couldn't face me again, knowing I would be to much like her to bare. He stayed away and he told me it was the worst decision he has ever made.

I walked over to the balcony, looking over the water. It was a nice day out, a bit chilly for California. I took out my phone, texting Anton, praying he would text back. He's been MIA since I left and I really miss him.

I sat down in a chair and put my head in hands. This team was going downhill. Loki had been messing with my head again and I knew it. He knew everything. My hopes and dreams, my worst nightmares. He used it all against me.

"Jess?" A voice brought me out of my thoughts. I turned and a smile tugged onto my face.

"Anton!" I jumped out of my seat and ran over to him, engulfing him in a hug.

"Little Cap!" He said.

"Why are you here?"

"I needed to tell you something!"

"Why?"

"I just did, oh and I have someone that you'll want to see!"

"Jessica! I am a big fan of your fathers films!"

I looked behind him and gasped. That person was someone that haunted not just mine, but my fathers memories.

Red Skull was back.

"Help!" I screamed. Anton grabbed my arm, twisting it behind my back. The pain was unbearable.

"Little Captain Jess, you think you're so strong, but you are so weak inside." He chuckled. His brown eyes had turned into the icy blue I knew from one person.

He shoved me to the ground, kicking my side and stomping on my hand. I heard a crack and screamed in pain.

I shut my eyes. I was hoping this was another dream Loki had plagued me with. I would wake up, and it would just be a distant dream that I would never have to return to again.

I opened my eyes, for this was not a dream but reality. Loki stood above me, thinking that he was victorious.

"You're so weak, putting your trust in someone who does not exist" He chuckled.

He bent down to the ground, where I lay. My head hurt to much to bear.

"One day, you will bow down. The day you do, is the day your soul will be mine." He hissed in my ear before vanishing with Red Skull.

"Help.." I mumbled as my vision faded out.

* * *

I was running.

Sweat poured down my face, and my breathing was heavy.

"JESSY!" I heard Austin scream.

I ran faster, looking for my family.

I turned corner after corner, searching.

I heard Lauren scream bloody murder.

I finally came to the door.

I opened it.

There was my family. They were dead.

I ran over trying get them to wake up.

Tears were pouring as I looked over at my team.

Jay's eyes, once full of light and idea's, had turned lifeless.

Lauren had never let go of Jay's hand, but her face that was once beautiful, was bloodied.

Edward had been hit with his own hammer.

Chris had an arrow through his heart, his own arrow.

Austin was holding a note, addressed to me. His face had cuts and lay there, eyes glassed over, and gone.

I took the note and read it, sobs racking my body as I did.

_Dear Jessy, _

_Don't cry my beautiful. We were taken from you, before you could notice. I am sorry, I couldn't say goodbye and I wish I had. We know you were trying to save us, just you didn't know where to look. We love you, Jessy. I love you._

_Sincerely, _

_Austin. _

* * *

I woke up on the balcony, right where Loki had left me.

I got up and ran to where I thought the team would.

They sat around a table, discussing something.

I sighed with relief, and walked over to them and sat down.

"There you are!" Lauren said. "We are discussing more battle plans, since yesterday's was a bust" I quietly laughed myself.

My family was okay.


	19. I promise

**Please Read & Review!**

**I hope you like it!**

**You guys don't know how many times in the past week I've had to rewrite chapters. I'm not even joking. **

**And Sorry it's like really short.**

* * *

Austin's POV

Jessy sat there, while she told us who was back. Her father held her in her arms while she sobbed, because the mer thought of him terrifed her. I was nervous, of course. First Loki, then the Winter Soilder, and now Red Skull? Who next? Whiplash?

"I have to go and talk to Fury about this, you'll be safe with Austin." Captain Rogers promised, kissing the top of her head. " I love you sweetheart."

"I love you too." The captain stood up and walked over to me.

"Keep her calm, she's just scared." He whispered in my ear. I nodded and he walked away.

"Hey Jess." I said, sitting down next to her.

"Hi." She mumbled.

"What happened? I know you had a dream." I said, brushing her deep red hair out of her eyes.

"I was running. My breathing was heavy, like I had been running for a while. I heard you scream my name, which made me run faster. I kept on turning corners, and then I heard Lauren scream bloody murdur, which made me run faster. I finally found a door and kicked it open. I saw all of you guys dead. Jay's eyes were lifeless, and Lauren's hand never left his, and her face was all bloodied. Edward had his head smashed in with his own hammer, and then Chris had one of his own arrows through his heart. Then I saw you, oh Austin. You had cuts all over your face and your eyes. You held a note, that said you guys forgave for not coming in time." She started sobbing into my shirt, arms wrapped around my waist. I put arm around her.

"It's okay, Jess. We are all safe. Don't worry." I moved her head to make her eyes meet mine. "We are alive and well."

"Anton was Loki. He never existed, he wasn't real" She sobbed even more.

"Who needs Anton when you have us?" I tried to joke. "Jess, we are your team, and we love you. Anton doesn't matter anymore."

"You promise?" She hiccuped.

"I promise." I whispered.

She leaned her head against my chest.

"What's your favorite disney movie?" I asked her.

"Tangled, why?"

"JARVIS, play Tangled."

"Yes sir."

The lights went dim and the title screen came up.

"Thank you Austin."

"You're welcome, Jess."

This time, it really was calm.


	20. The Winter Solider

**Please Read & Review!**

**I hope you like it!**

**You guys don't know how many times in the past week I've had to rewrite chapters. I'm not even joking. **

**And Sorry it's like really short.**

* * *

(This is my first story that I've made it to with 2o chapters! Yay!

Austin's POV (Again I know)

I finally got to watch a movie with Jessy. I didn't even care that it was Tangled! I have to admit the horse was wicked, and Flynn Rider is a badass, but it was so fun seeing Jessy so happy. I think it's been a long time since she truly was. I sent her off to bed, because after all that crying she looked like she was about to pass out.

"Knock Knock!" Someone called from outside my room.

"Uh, come on in!" I said, turning around in my desk chair. It was Jay who entered, I was kinda hoping it would be my father.

"So how did it go? Lauren told me that you and Jessy watched a movie!" He said, moving to sit down on my bed.

"Yeah, we watched Tangled, which is apparently is her favorite Disney movie." Jay chuckled, shaking his head.

"For a girl who can kick some ass, she really does have a soft heart."

"I know, it's surprising. But it's what makes her different, you know? She's not like those girls who act all tough, and are rude. She has one of the kindest hearts ever!"

"Don't forget Captain Rogers is like one of the kindest people ever! I don't remember what he said exactly, but when he was getting tested to be a solider, be said 'I don't like bullies, I don't care where they come from.', and then the Colonel threw a dummy grenade and he jumped on top of it, telling everyone to get away." Jay explained to me, "It's in her blood dude."

I smiled, thinking of how great a dude Captain Rogers was. Yeah, he was a solider and yeah he sometimes seems emotionless, but Captain Rogers was a kind and amazing person.

"Well, just wanted to know who the 'date' went, I'll be heading off to get some shut eye, see ya tomorrow!"

"Wait, don't forget I'm taking Jessy out on a actual date tomorrow! You promised you would help me get ready!" I told him, before he left the room.

"I don't remember promising that! And when were you going to tell me this?" He asked, and I gave him a classic Stark grin.

"I asked her tonight, she said yes."

"Smooth dude, where are you taking her?"

"I know this really nice place where you can get the most amazing burgers, I think she would love it! And since it's right by the water, I was thinking of maybe taking a walk on the beach, watching the sunset."

"Dude, she will love it! Here I'll run it by Lauren, since they are best friends, and see if she approves."

"Okay, thanks dude. See you tomorrow!" Jay turned and walked out the door.

I sat back and sighed. Tomorrow was going to be the best day of my life. I got up out of my desk chair, took out some plaid pajama pants and slipped them on. I climbed into bed.

"Jarvis, can you turn off the lights?"

The lights dimmed, and I shut my eyes. Now even I hoped my dreams wouldn't be like Jessy's.

* * *

I opened my eyes, my room was still dark. I looked over at my clock and it said 3:37 A.M.

"Come on." I whispered to myself. I saw a shadow move across the room.

"Chris, is that you?" I whispered-yelled, I didn't need anyone grouchy tomorrow.

"Well, Well, Well. Austin Stark, son of billionaire Tony Stark, and his former assistant Pepper Potts."

"Who's there? Show yourself!"

"Oh I will." A man stepped out from the shadows, and I finally got to see his face.

James 'Bucky' Barnes, stood in front of me. I sighed, I knew something like this would happen.

"Hello, Bucky! I'm guessing you don't even get called that anymore!" I joked.

"Don't you dare bring back what that man called me, he let me fall off that train to my death."

"Well it looks like that didn't happen! Oh and that man is called Captain Steve Rogers, or for some Captain America."

"Boy, you are asking to be killed."

"I'm a Stark, we can't help it!"

Then it was all black.


	21. Where's Austin

**Please Read & Review!**

**I hope you like it!**

**To a guest review, I'm sorry I killed Clint. I just felt that neither Chris or Lauren would be around their parents and being raised by SHIELD mostly likely wouldn't have a very good relationship with them!**

* * *

Jessy's POV  
I woke up and rubbed my eyes. No dreams last night, that is weird. Every since I came to live with the team, it's been dream, after dream, after dream. They were pretty much every night. I got up out of bed and walked over to my closet. I picked out my blue plaid top and my jeans. I grabbed my infamous combat boots and slipped them on. I braided my hair, and put some eyeliner on. I walked out the door, and when to the kitchen. I smelled pancakes and bacon. I saw Jay and Lauren making pancakes, and cooking bacon. Jay whispered something in Lauren's ear and she giggled.

"Aww, you guys are just so adorable!" I joke sitting down at the island.

"Haha, very funny Jess. I could say the same about you and Austin!" Lauren joked back, handing me a plate of pancakes and bacon.

"So, you excited for your date tonight?"Jay asked, flipping another pancake.

"More nervous then anything else. It's my first date ever."

"How can that be? You're the one of the nicest people I know." Lauren said, sitting down next to me.

"Well, sluts were more the boys at my schools style than girls with missing fathers and that eat more than them." I told them, a frown present on my face.

"Well, Austin isn't like that. He really does like you, even if you eat more than he does." Jay nudged me, as he sat down.

"And, you are extremely nice. Plus, you probably won't see those idiots ever again!" Lauren told me, pointing her fork at me.

"Thank guys, you are awesome." I told them smiling.

We sat there with each other, joking around and being ourselves. Lauren had really opened up since we all came, but her brother was still closed up. Jay was all sass, but with class. He could out sass Mr. Stark, if that was even possible. No one know where he gets it from, but he's not as shy as you would like. We acted like we had known each other since birth, well we had, but we didn't grow up together. This place, it felt like home. Not my home with Aunt Kathryn, Not my home when I was a babe. But this home, with my family. Yeah, we might be living in one of the Stark houses. Yeah, late at night you could hear Mr. Stark blowing something up and Pepper running downstairs to scream at him for waking us and her up. There was more space than necessary. But no matter what, being with these people, people I had known for a less than two months, they had become my family. Chris was like an older brother who hated to talk to anyone that wasn't his best friends. Edward was like the middle child that was never around because he hated being annoyed by us. Lauren was like the sister that was the sweetest thing ever, but could kick some major ass. Jay was like my twin, we were sassy, annoying, goofy, but don't let all that fool you. We were the most serious, hard-working, ass-kicking people around. I mean that's what happens when you pair up the son of the Hulk and the daughter of a super solider.

Eventually, I finished my food, and had put my plate in the sink. I went to find Austin, to ask him about our date. I hadn't seen him at breakfast, so I guessed he was still sleeping. I walked down the halls with our rooms, and knocked on Austin's door. No answer. I opened the door and poked my head in. Austin was nowhere to be seen. I walked inside his room and his bathroom door was open. I looked at the window. It was open.

_'NO, this can't be happening!' _I thought. I bolted out the room, down to Mr. Stark's lab. I knocked, since I didn't have the code to get in. I heard the door unlock.

"Ahh, Jessy! What brings you here?" Mr. Stark asked me, as he looked past the computer screens.

"Do you have security cameras?" I asked him, walking over to where he was sitting.

"Yes, why?"

"I think something happened to Austin. I can't find him anywhere." I confessed, knowing it would scare the shit out of him.

He brought up a stream, and told Jarvis to go to Austin's room and go to when he came in. I stood there as he watched the speeded up version.

"Shit." I heard Mr. Stark whisper under his breath.

"What?"

"He's gone."

"What do you mean?"

Mr. Stark looked up at me, and I saw the same pain and anger that was in my eyes when I found my parents were missing. That's when I knew Austin was gone.

"Who took him? Loki? Red Skull?" I asked, holding back tears.

"The reason you kids came here. The Winter Solider."

I looked at Mr. Stark. Sure this man use to be the worlds biggest douchbag. But when you look in his eyes, the way they look now, you could see that he cared. He cared for his only son, the same way his father cared for him. Sometimes it may seem like he doesn't give two fucks about his son, but in other, in moments like these you could see how much he cared.

I nodded, and walked out. I didn't want anymore people to see me cry. Since when had I been this weak? I walked back into Austin's room and sat down on his bed. Tears flooded my eyes, making my eyesight blurry.

"Just be okay," I choked out."Just be okay."

I realized why I didn't have a dream last night. It was because my worst nightmare was becoming my reality.

* * *

Austin's POV  
When I finally woke up, I looked around. It was damp and musky. I tried to move my arms but they were chained to a pole. I could feel the metal digging into my skin.

"Look who's finally awake." A voice chuckled, a voice I knew all too well.

"Loki, it's nice to see you again. I just picture this moment you would be on your knees begging Jessy not to kill you." I chuckled.

"I am a God! You cannot kill me!" He spat on my face.

"Well, you are Demi-God, and a pretty shitty one too."

"Stark's 'humor'."

"It's in the blood."

Loki gave me a glare, before stalking out the room.

I sighed, looking up out the small window that was in the room.

"Just be strong, Jess. Don't cry. I'll be home soon. I promise."


	22. Thinking about you

**Please Read & Review!**

**I hope you like it!**

**In the next few chapter it will switch a lot from Austin's and Jessy's POV, just warning you!**

* * *

Austin's POV  
Ten days. Ten days I've been in here. It hurts so much not being able to see Jessy. He knows this, he's been using it against me. I know why I'm here, why Jessy's not in my spot. He told me. That man..I know why he hurts her. She is the strongest link in our family. If she goes down, we all go down. We all depend on her being okay, and if she's not, we all fall down.

_'She's such a weak child, seems so strong and beautiful in your eyes. But look inside, do you not see the pain that lies inside?'_

'She doesn't understand how much she holds in her hands.'

'She'll be like her father, all broken inside because she can't bring herself to let go.'

His words went on and on through my brain.

_'So weak and spineless, she can't even breathe without you.'_

_'All those times she put her trust in someone, they let her down. Her father and mother, Anton and he doesn't even exist...'_

_'Was it the demons of your past threatening to breathe your last, when you deserved something else? Is that why she is so weak inside?" _

I have bruises and scars on my face for being snotty back towards him. The chains on my arms dig deeper and deeper, bleeding more and more. I can't help but want to get out. What prisoner doesn't? Her blue eyes are all I see when I sleep at night. The dance on the balcony, Getting her father back, The multiple movie nights.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" I scream, trying to break free of the chains, only for them to dig deeper into my skin. Tears flood my eyesight, making my world blurry. I scream and tug, even though I know it's no use.

Then he appears. He walks over to me and grabs me by the neck.

"Is it finally too much for a Stark to handle?" He hissed.

"Let me go." I chokes out, trying to breathe.

"Not until she breaks."

"You don't know her, you only know what are her fears, and you fed off of them. She is strong, why do you think she's lasted this long?" I spat in his face.

"Ah, but that's the point! The more she breaks, the less strong she is." He sneered.

"You are despicable. Evil and worthless. No wonder your own father didn't want you! You should be happy Odin took you in!" I screamed, knowing this was sensitive grounds to be running on.

He glared at me, his eyes showing hatred. He slammed me to the ground and slapped my face. He tighten the chains and cuffs.

"So young to be fighting so many, aren't you all?" He hissed in my ear.

He left, and left me alone once again. I looked up at the window, like I've been doing every night since, I've been forced to leave her.

"It's okay, Jess. I'll be okay. Don't break, Don't cry, just sing that lullaby. You'll be safe, you'll be fine, don't let those demons eat you alive."

* * *

Tears, Tears, and more tears. I miss him too much to bare. I wouldn't leave his room. I wouldn't eat anything, even if Jay made it. His smell, his everything. I can't bring myself to leave. It's hard to breathe, talk, hell even move.

"Jessy, you'll have to come out of there eventually." Edward's voice chimed from behind the door.

I stayed silent, until I heard his feet walk away.

"My Austin lies over the ocean, my Austin lies over the sea, My Austin lies over the ocean, oh bring back my Austin to me.." I sang, trying to make myself calm down.

Tears came without warning and I was crying again. My father came in and looked at me, with sad eyes.

"Is this how you felt when mom was gone?" I asked him, not bothering to look back at him.

"Yes."

"Why does it hurt so much? Why?" I sobbed more, uneasiness fulling my stomach.

"I don't know sweetheart, I wish I did." He wrapped his arms around me, holding me close.

"Up until now I've sworn to myself that I content with loneliness, Daddy. I can't take this anymore."

"Jess, tell me something, do you think Austin would want you to be like this?"

"No, but it's hard not to be, I miss him so much."

"Exactly, so why do you think sitting here will help?"

I started sobbing again. My father brought me closer, holding me tight. I knew he trying to make up for missing me so long.

"I understand that you think it helps, I'm not saying it doesn't, but you are the daughter of an assassin, and super-solider. It's been ten day, sweetheart. You know he's wanting for you to come save him. After all, Starks are the ones that usually need saving." He jokes, and I smiled at him.

I got up and walked out of the room. Lauren stood there with Jay, and grins upon their faces. Even with my tear stained face, I gave them a grin, embracing them in hugs.

"I missed you Jessy!" Lauren said.

"I missed you guys too!" I looked at Jay "So... Got any food?"

He laughed and we all walked to the kitchen. He started making me pancakes, even though it was 10:00 at night. My father came and put his hand on my shoulder.

"So what's the plan?" Lauren asked.

"What plan?"

"Come one, all that time spent in that room, you would have to have thought of a plan." Jay pointed a spatula at me.

"Well, it's kinda already been done before."

"What is it Jessy?" My father asked.

"Jess, you act like you are going to go right up to the front door, and ask for Austin back." I gave them a grin, and my father chuckled.

"Great minds think alike." He patted my head, and walked off.

"What is he talking about?" Jay asked.

"What Lauren said, that's exactly what we are gonna do."


	23. Cheer On

**Please Read & Review!**

**I hope you like it!**

**In the next few chapter it will switch a lot from Austin's and Jessy's POV, just warning you!**

* * *

We sat around a table discussing the plan. Everyone just gave me the regular 'You're crazy, why are you even on this team?' face, which I'm use to by now.

"Jessy, this isn't going to work, you know that right?" Chris told me, giving it to me straight.

"There isn't enough of us, right now we're the underdogs. Not them." Edward agreed. Jay just stayed silent, knowing that if I was poked the wrong way, I could explode.

"I grew up learning to cheer on the underdog because I saw myself in them." I told them, standing up. "We are children of the greatest team that has ever walked this planet. Our friend and potential boyfriend is being held captive by some of the worst people in history, and what are we suppose to do. I know why Loki took him, why he didn't take anyone else, why he didn't take me. He wants me to break, and he won't let him go until I'm dead and gone. So what are we going to do, kill me? Because if I'm gone, Austin's going to leave. Then Jay wants to be gone. Then Lauren wants to be gone because Jay is gone. Then Chris doesn't want to have his little sister die without him, then he's gone. Then Edward left all alone because his family has left him, and then he's gone. Then Loki, Red Skull, The Winter Solider, they win. THEY ALL WIN. I can let a man, whose cause me so much pain and, and I can't let that man win. That man wants to ruin this world. He wants to make the world burn. The people, and their flags. I know, you guys don't want that to happen. Underdogs or not, did that stop our parents? Captain America was against thousand of Hydra people, and managed to save the world. Black Widow escaped the Red Room. Hawkeye let Black Widow live and look at what they have done together. The Hulk, managed to stop General Ross, and save his love. Thor saved our world from Loki so many times! Would our parents be proud if we stood down, and didn't try anything? God no. Our Parents have fought thousands and have made names for themselves. I'm going to save Austin, no matter what. I'm done being broken, I'm done being weak. I am NOT going to break to let Austin live, I am going and saving that Stark's ass, whether you stand with me or not."

They looked at each other, as if to decide what to do.

"After that, who would be dumb enough to stand against you?" Edward gave me a grin.

Everyone stood up and I put my hand out, one by one everyone put there hands on top of mine.

"Avengers Assemble!" I yelled, and they followed. We gave each other grins, and we sat back down.

"Now Jay you are going to break down the door, and pretty much kill any people, since they are probably gonna try and kill you. Which you will also make room for the rest of us to get through and move to find Austin."

"Now, Chris, I want you to find the security room, kill anyone in there, then you are going to update us if any reinforcements come VIA Comms unit."

"Lauren and my father are going to go find Austin, get him safe and get him out. My father will bring in the briefcase with his suit in it. I don't know if he is going to be strong enough to be able to fight and if he can't, get him out faster. He will probably need medical attention."

"Edward, you are going to come with me. I am going to find Loki. We are going to make sure he never gets out again. Sam with Red Skull and The Winter Solider. Does everyone understand."

A chorus of yes's and okay's sounded off, I smiled.

Hold on Tight Austin, we're coming for you.

* * *

I sat there, same musky room, same horrible smell. Loki barely gave me enough food for days. He had only come in to tell me horrible things about my team and Jessy.

_'She is weak, she hasn't even come to save you, and you still love her.'_

'What team, What family? Where are the people you speak so highly of?"

'They are going to let you die."

The chains have dug deeper and deeper. I had yelled and screamed, even though I hadn't given up yet. Jessy will not break, she is coming I know it. She has been strong for so long, why would she break now?

We really are so young to be fighting so many.

Jessy does hold so much in her hands.

She has pain inside, but that doesn't mean she isn't beautiful and strong.

"My Jessy lies over the ocean, my Jessy lies over the sea. My Jessy lies over the ocean, oh bring back my Jessy to me.." I sang, a lone tear rolling down my face.

I closed my eyes and slept, with a dream playing the back of my head.

* * *

_I was with Jessy, we were walking together. We were both older, and a smile played on her lips. I was holding her hand, and one in my pocket. There was a square box, a ring box in there. I was going to propose. We were in New York City, right by the water. _

_I stopped her, going down on one knee. She gasped, tears filling her eyes._

_"Jessy, We've been through so much together. Lived through things no other couple have. Seen things that we can't forget. Through all of that, you have made me smile, and you kept me happy. I love you Jessica Lillian Rogers, and I can't spend my life without you. Will you do me the honor and be my wife?"_

"YES! Yes Austin, Yes!" She jumped up and down, embracing me. I slid the ring onto her finger. Then I kissed her, a smile on my lips.

The image changed, and I was standing in a church, roses and orchids were lining the seats. My father and mother were sitting in the front, next to Dr. Banner, and Nick Fury. They were older, probably in there 50's. Jay stood next to me, patting me on the back. Edward and Chris stood next to him. I could see Jay's wedding band glisten in the light streaming through the windows.

'Here Comes the Bride' started playing and my younger cousin, who was the flower girl came down the aisle. She was dropping flower petals, with a grin on her face. Next Jessy's cousin, the ring bearer, came blotting down, which cause all the adults to laugh. Next Lauren, the maid of honor, came down. A smile directed to Jay, and me also, her hair up and her dark blue bridesmaid dress looked great on her.

Then came Jessy, she looked perfect. Her red hair was up and her makeup was kept natural. Her dress fitted her body, and had lace up the back. Her flowers were red roses, white daises, and blue orchids, to signal Captain America. She looked up and smiled at me.

They made it down the aisle, and Her father gave her away. He hugged her and kissed her forehead. She walked up and gave her bouquet of flowers to Lauren. She took my hands, and I gave them a squeeze. The priest then gave this huge speech about love and how it should be forever. Then we gave our vows.

"We have been through more things then probably any couple out there, and we made it. If this hadn't happened, this team, and this family. I don't know where I would be. I can't live without you, and I love you so much, Austin. I will love you to the end of time itself, and I will never give up on you."

"We had a rocky start, being that we had to keep the world safe. We have been through it all together and if it wasn't you that was my rock, then I don't know. You held that team together, you hold me together now. I love you so goddamn much and I cannot live without you. I will love you till that last rose dies." 

_"Jessica Lillian Rogers, do you take Austin Jackson Stark to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, from this day forward, till death do you part?"_

"I do."

"Austin Jackson Stark, do you take Jessica Lillian Rogers, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, from this day forward, till death do you part?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

I kissed her, a smile playing on both of our lips.

The image changed, on last time. There stood Jessy. She was holding a little red headed child. She stood smiling down at it. Our son. We had named him Steven Anthony Stark, in honor of both of our fathers. 

_"My Steven lies over the ocean, My Steven lies over the sea. My Steven lies over the ocean. Bring back my Steven to me." I heard her sing to out son. I smiled, and placed my hands on her shoulder and gave her a kiss, one last smile on my lips._


	24. Together or not at all

**This is probably the last chapter, and it is in third person. **

**I think this is the worst chapter yet, but here it is!**

* * *

They knew the plan. They found out where Loki and them were hiding and planed out the route. Jay looked at his friends(and girlfriend) and gave them a smile. Lauren gave him a kiss and wished him good luck.  
He walked out in front of the building.

"Hey kid you aren't allowed to be here, leave!"

Jay thought about Jessy dying to save Austin, he thought about Austin dying in the hands of Loki. He thought about Lauren breaking up with him for someone else, someone better.

He looked down at his hands, they were slowly turning green. The ground started to get smaller and smaller.

He ran towards the building, smashing everything in sight. He created a whole in the size of Russia.

He looked around and saw them run past him. He smiled.

"Thanks Jay!" Jessy smiled up at him, proud of her best friend.

"Bye!" He called, and then waited for them to return with Austin.

* * *

Chris walked up the hallway, making none of Loki's goons saw him. For the first time in his life, his heart was pounding so hard in his chest that he could hear it in his ears. His friends life was at stake. Someone would have to die.

He found the security room, and opened the door. Someone walked out and he put his arrow through the man's heart. He walked into the room and killed the other two men in there.

He hid the bodies in the closet and walked over to the chairs. He hacked into the system and saw everything. He sat there think what could happen if the mission went wrong. Who would die?

"How are you doing, Chris?" His little sister's voice clammed him down, and brought him back to reality.

"I'm in." He answered back, smiling to himself.

"Which room is Austin in? Can you tell?"

"It looks like once you enter you have to go downstairs, then turn left, kill a few goons, then unlock the door to your right."

He turned off his Comms for a few seconds.

"Here we go."

* * *

Lauren was paired up with Jessy's father. She wasn't complaining. He was one of the best fighters there was. He had another shield, since his original one was with Jess. They walked downstairs together. Captain Rogers went first then waved her down.

They ran down the stairs, turn left and then hid behind the hall that was there.

"What should we do?" Lauren whispered.

"We both have guns correct?" Lauren nodded, "Well we try and kill them from behind here?"

They took out their guns and started shooting. The goons shot back but we got them.

"Chris said the room was on the right." Lauren jogged over to the room while Captain dealt with the bodies, which was something he wasn't used to. She took out her hair pin and started picking the lock. Eventually she got it open and looked inside.

Austin sat there, grimy, bruised and bloody. She ran over to her friend.

"Austin? Are you still alive?" She said to him, trying to wake him up.

"Of course he's alive!" Her brothers voice crackled through Comms.

"Haha very funny!" She answered. She shock Austin awake.

"Jessy? Is that you?"

"No it's Lauren and Captain Rogers, we are getting you out of here."

"Where's Jessy? Is she okay?" He asked, while the Captain started unlocking his chains.

"She is fine, you will see her soon enough, but right now we have to get you out of here." Captain Rogers helped him up.

They helped him outside, well it was mostly Captain Rogers with Lauren making sure there weren't any goons in the way.

They got him outside, and Jay's face lite up.

"Austin Okay!"

"Yes I am buddy, yes I am!"

* * *

Jessy and Edward were two doors away from Loki and his friends. Two doors away from avenging everyone.

"You guys are clear, just be wary." Chris told him.

They opened the door, and Edward hammered a few of them. Jessy shot the other. They both knew that Loki could die, but they were hoping that they could catch him. They also knew that Loki didn't have any of his goons with him. They nodded at each other and opened the door.

"Well, Well, Well, look who's come by for a visit!"Loki smiled, as Jessy and Edward stepped into the room, weapons armed.

"Hello Loki, my old friend. I've come to speak to you again." Jessy hissed.

"Such a old friend aren't I?"

"Yeah.."

"So are you going to kill me?"

"We know we can't kill you." Edward spoke up.

"Ahh, my nephew, look how much you've grown."

"Don't speak to me like that."

"I should just kill you two now, and get on with it."

"There's a time and a place to die; this ain't it."

"It could be, since you don't have a future!"

"If there's a future we want it now." Jessy shot her gun at Red Skull, right in the heart. Edward beat The Winter Solider with his hammer.  
ht.  
"So young to be killing so many and so young to be fighting so many." Jessy punched him in the face and then they saw a flash of light.

When it faded, they looked up and saw Thor standing there with Loki pinned on the ground.

"Hello Son, it's been a long time."

He put Loki in handcuffs and together they walked him out. Captain Rogers face lite up when he saw his old friend, and his daughter being a hero. He walked over to him and shook his hand.

Jay had sized down, and was talking to Lauren and Chris. Edward was with his father, happy that he was finally back.

Jessy saw Austin again and a smile grew on her face.

"Austin.." She whispered, and bolted towards him. He tried to catch her in his arms but they fell to the ground with him being so weak.

"Jess, I missed you so much."

"I missed you too."

She grabbed his face and kissed him.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	25. Ending? Never

**Last Chapter! **

**Jessy's and Lauren's outfits can be found on my profile. **

**I might write a squeal I don't know.**

* * *

Jessy's POV

All of that was four months ago. It took all of us two months to become friends, fall in love, and become a family. We all had changed, for the better. Austin figured out who he was, and where he belonged. Jay got a boost of confidence, and anger management classes seemed to fit his schedule quite well. Edward got over his dad leaving him when he so young, and he finally got a girlfriend. In my opinion, that took way too long. Chris finally fit in with the rest of us, and got over the fact that Lauren and Jay were in love. Lauren finally shut up about girly stuff and embraced her inner assassin.

You are probably wondering how I changed. Well, to tell you the truth, I haven't changed all that much. Okay, maybe I have, just a bit. Everyone takes me a bit more seriously now when it comes to battle plans, even though we haven't needed them. Everything has been way too sane for me. Even my dad thinks so.

Austin and I have become serious. Yeah the whole boyfriend, girlfriend stuff. Mr. Stark had to announce it to pretty much the entire world. We can barely leave Stark Tower, not that it's a problem. Lauren calls us the 'forever honeymoon' couple, because, I quote, 'You are too fucking adorable, and I am tempted to shoot you both in the head.', that was fun to hear.

Mr. Stark is having a 'ball' tonight, and my father is forcing me to go. I have to look nice. Mr. Stark asked me if I wanted to present a speech, and once again my father butted his head in and said I would.

So, in the past week, I spent my time writing what I thought was a horrible speech, and what my father thought was an amazing one. Can't say that I'm not nervous. It's a wonderful thing that I am presenting before dinner.

Lauren and Pepper helped me get ready, claiming 'I had to look like a goddess." I counted the times I tired to run away before I got in trouble. I got to 20. They curled my hair, which took about an hour. Then makeup took way too long. They dressed me in a blue dress, that had holes and a crystals lining the top, at the bottom it was flowy.

So, currently, I am in the Limo. I am sitting next to Austin, who is talking to his father, who is sitting next to my father. Pepper sat across of Mr. Stark, currently talking to my father about what they should do about the teams outfits. So I stay silent, trying to calm any nerves. The others were in the limo behind us, and I would probably feel much more comfortable there.

Happy stopped the car, and he walked around to help us out. I took one more deep breath, and Austin patted my knee. I gave him a nervous smile, and slipped out of the car. The flashes of cameras were something that I was use to, but it made me stumble a little bit when we all started walking. Austin snaked an arm around my waist and I could hear my father grumble in disgust.

We made our way to the red carpet. I thought it was completely unnecessary, but apparently Mr. Stark didn't think so. The camera flashes blinded me every few seconds and I looked back at Lauren and saw her and Jay giggling. She saw me and waved, and I did the same. I looked up at Austin and gave him a smile.

He leaned down and whispered into my ear, "I love you."

"I love you more." I whispered into his ear.

"I love you most."

"If you are done with your little love fest, we have to get inside." Chris sighed, and pushed past us. We laughed.

Together, we all walked inside. It was like any normal Stark occasion, but way nicer than I expected. Everything had things about Captain America, Iron Man, The Hulk, Black Widow, Thor, and Hawkeye.

"What is this?"

Mr. Stark walked up and placed his hands on Austin's and I's shoulders.

"This is a thank you ball."

"Why? What did we do?" I asked, not knowing what we did.

"For saving my son." He gave a proud smile, then walked off.

"We should sit down, I think my father is going to speak."

We sat down with the others and chatted for a bit. I think Lauren looked amazing. Her hair was pinned up, and her makeup was natural looking. Her dress was short, it was blue and had lace on the shoulders. Her heels were a cream color with lace also.

Mr. Stark had walked on stage. We turned towards him, and he gave us a smile.

"I would like to thank you all for coming. This ball is for a extraordinary group of kids, that I have grown very close too. Four months ago, my son, Austin Stark, was kidnapped. He was gone for so long, sixteen days does seem like a lifetime. But these kids that were brought together to keep this world safe after the first group had vanished. A girl, who is truely extraordinary, thought up a plan to save him, and it worked. They captured the man responsible for it. I would now like to introduce that very girl up to the stage. She is not only Captain Steve Rogers's, also known as Captain America, daughter, but she is also my son's lovely and certainly extraordinary girlfriend. Jessica Rogers." I stood up and started walking toward the stage. My heart was bounding like a million tiny drums. I took a deep breath and walked up to meet Mr. Stark. He gave me a hug, then walked off to sit with Pepper, My father, Dr. Banner , Thor and Jane.

"Hello, I am Jessica Rogers, Captain Steve Rogers's daughter. I am also Captain America's Daughter." I started, nerves still running their course. "Six months ago, I was a normal teenage girl. Well, sorta. I lived with my aunt, my parents were 'dead' and I had one friend. In one sitting, all of that changed. I moved in with 5 teenagers who I had barely heard of before. May I remind you, I wasn't a normal teenage girl. I still am not. I found out my father was alive, my mother was dead, and my best friend was a trick. In those first days, I learned childhood is the kingdom where nobody dies. I become close with these 5 people, eventually so that I consider them family, and one a little bit more. When I was younger, I wanted to mean something to the world. I hated being made fun for not having parents.

"When I was younger, I grew up cheering on the underdogs because I saw myself in them. I, I needed something to live for. My parents were dead, and I had one friend. I had no career choices. I was nothing. Then I was brought into this amazing, and yes, extraordinary, group of people. They changed me, and I felt stronger. I cried many times, I will not lie about that. I always told my self, my younger self, that heroes don't exist, if they did I wouldn't be one of them. Well, I was wrong. I am a hero and heroes shed no tears. I learned that. They shed more. They give lives for us, and for you. A long time ago, there was an idea to bring together a group of remarkable people so when we needed them they could fight the battles we never could. That idea pasted on a generation. I am apart of The Avengers 2.0. I am Captain America, now, I have stolen the title from my father.

"You have probably heard about the dreams I had since I was a child, Loki haunted my thoughts at night. I don't know what to say about them expect for that they hurt me. There were weeks where I wouldn't sleep, I just sat up, curled in a tight ball, tears running down my face. I prayed that my parents would be returned to me, and that they would stay. I sung a song, a song my father would sing to me when I would sleep as a baby. I pray that someone would bring back my father and mother, and that they would sleep cast away that demon that made me stay awake. My wish was granted, well half-granted. My father came home to me. That demon stayed away for a little. I am thankful for him.

"I have learned so much from these people. Happiness can be found in the darkest of times, if only one remembers to turn the light on. These people did that for me. I can not thank them enough. They taught me that at some point, you have to stop running, and turn around, and face the thing that wants you dead, the hard thing is finding the courage to do it. There is that great big beautiful tomorrow, and my family helped me see that. 'Be not afraid of greatness, some are born great, some achieve greatness, and some have greatness thrust upon them' - William Shakespeare. I don't think I deserve all this thanks. I am just simply a girl. I have to thank my father, my family, my best friends Jay and Lauren. Most of all, I have to thank my boyfriend, who at the beginning of this all told me 'I can promise you that you are not alone. You have this team . You have me' and I do. Thank you."

The rumble of clapping and cheering came from in front of me. I felt my face go red, and grin painted on my face. I walked back down to my seat and sat down next to Austin.

"You were amazing up the-" A crash and glass flew everywhere. Austin shielded me and then we heard laughter.

"Sorry to crash the party." A Russian voice sounded from behind us. We got up and smiled at each other. Lauren took out her guns, Edward summoned Mjolnir, Austin powered up the suit, Chris got his bow. I took out my shield.

Is this story ending? Never.


End file.
